


Sides of the Coin

by Quefish



Series: A Nominal Fee [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Amazing Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Brother Francis (Good Omens) - Freeform, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual prostitution, Consequences, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, D/s scene, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Hand Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mention of previous selfish intimate encounters, Mentioned bondage, Multi, Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens) - Freeform, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Pinching, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Punishments, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scene Mentioned: Mesopotamia (Good Omens), Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Seriously The Best Aftercare, Sex Work, Sex Worker Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Toddler Warlock Dowling, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrist Pinning, breast spanking, gagging, paddle spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: The prequel to First One is Free, this is the story of how Aziraphale became a Dom. Snippets through history of learning and performing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Nominal Fee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798810
Comments: 358
Kudos: 209





	1. Everything Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @CousinSerena for helping me go through the story, giving suggestions, and finding some of my dumb mistakes :)

**Some untold time after the invention of the rain bow, approximately 2500 BC**

Aziraphale wasn’t hiding. That would be unbecoming for an angel of the Lord, so of course he wasn’t hiding. He especially wasn’t hiding because of his grief over the results of the Almighty’s storm, that would be unbecoming as a _Faithful_ angel of the Lord. So, no, he wasn’t hiding, and he wasn’t grieving. What he _was_ doing, was keeping a low and somber profile in a non-punished community rather a far way from Noah and that whole mess. It had been some time ago, a number of centuries to be fair, but he could still see and hear it so clearly, could feel Crawly’s disappointment. Not in the Almighty, Aziraphale was fairly sure that was a given for demons, but in _him_. Apparently, not having the approval and regard of his angelic kin wasn’t bad enough, now he was even a disappointment to a demon. But what did Crawly expect?! Aziraphale couldn’t very well suggest to the Almighty that She perhaps sit down and have a snack, that She seems to be in a bit of a mood, why not sleep on it.

He was wandering around the city, seeing vendors, families, children playing on the ground. He saw in his mind the children running and playing as adults mocked Noah. He felt out of control, exhausted, and he paused, leaning a hand on the wall next to him as he took a breath, eyes squeezed shut. He was startled by a quiet voice coming from a doorway.

“Are you alright, stranger? Can I help?”

Aziraphale looked up and saw a young woman, a head shorter than he, with long dark hair and brown eyes, peering at him. She looked gentle and caring, curious but careful. “Yes, my apologies, I was simply … “ He trailed off because what was he actually?

She smiled at him and stepped around the corner. “Simply?” Her dress was tied together at the waist, more like a robe, and she wore no veil despite being well into marrying age. One hand was laid gently over her breast, the other was reaching toward Aziraphale calmly.

Aziraphale startled again. “Oh, no, my dear, I apologize, there must be a misunderstanding.”

“There doesn’t need to be, stranger. I am Inanna.” Her smile remained in place and her hand continued to beckon.

“Aziraphale.”

Inanna laughed, a high and clear sound that made Aziraphale smile. “That is difficult to say, Zirafil. But I will try. Now that you are no longer a stranger, please come inside. You are sad and tired. Come rest. Appease my conscience that I did not turn away a man in need.”

Aziraphale gave in and followed her inside, following her through rooms of her ‘family’ until they arrived at a small room. She settled him on cushions and left the room with a wink. Aziraphale had just enough time to question what he was doing and contemplate disappearing when Inanna returned with a tray of lentil soup and beer. She sat next to him and offered to feed him, which Aziraphale declined, feeding himself. They spoke of her home, her ‘sisters’ and ‘brothers’ that she lived with, of favorite fruits, and colors in a sunset, until he finished his soup. She stood to remove the dishes and gave him a look that implied he should stay where he was until she returned.

Inanna came back, dishes gone, a pitcher of water in her hands. As she poured into a large bowl, Aziraphale became nervous. 

“I appreciate your, er, your time, and hospitality, and kindness, Inanna, but-”

Inanna put a finger to her lips. “Zirafil, please relax, let me help you relax.” She washed his hands as he stammered through protests, cleaned his face as he denied needing anything, removed his sandals to attend his feet as he learned for the first time that he was ticklish. The entire time, she was smiling softly, listening.

Aziraphale hadn’t really been touched before. Not like this. A clasped hand over a bargain, or embrace over a farewell, certainly. But … how could he have had this corporation for nearly 1500 years and not known it was ticklish. He was then shocked to find he was not only ticklish, but crying as well. Inanna said nothing, wrapping him in her arms and holding him to her chest as he grieved and tried to explain why without really saying anything. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, stroked his back, trailed her fingernails over his arm. “Zirafil, you are very strong for holding it in, for doing your duty even as you hurt for it. May I help you? Please, let me show you a good thing in the wake of the bad you’ve seen?”

Those words struck a chord in Aziraphale. He had begged on his knees for that very thing many times. Carefully worded so it didn’t seem he was questioning Her. “Please, Lord, show me good things to overpower the bad memories.” Certainly there was a rain bow, which was lovely, but in his pleas he had hoped for something tangible. 

He blinked at Inanna, who was still cradling him with a gentle smile, such deep and expressive eyes, patient as she waited for his answer. He finally nodded. “Please, show me.”

She smiled and cupped his cheek as she leaned over and kissed him. Her lips were soft and pressed against his firmly, but not demanding. It tickled as she hummed before breaking the kiss. She grinned and gave an exaggerated look around. “That was special, just for you, Zirafil. I don’t, not on the mouth.” 

Aziraphale nodded blankly and sat up, his cheeks going pink. “I’ve never … “

Inanna’s eyes widened. “Never?” Aziraphale shook his head and she smiled with genuine excitement and joy. “Oh, Zirafil. If you trust me, I will show you many, many good things to remember.”

~~~~~

Aziraphale walked out into the midday sunshine two days later. Inanna, and one of her ‘brothers’, Shulpae, who Aziraphale had also spent time with, had seen him to the door. After taking a bit of time with their ‘aunt’, who cared for and protected everyone, as well as made sure that bills were paid, of course. 

He turned and gave both their hands a squeeze, expressing his deep appreciation and happiness to have met them. Shulpae smiled and said his goodbye and disappeared back into the temple. 

Inanna gently ran her fingers through his hair before cupping his cheeks. “Zirafil, please return. Return any time, but especially if you forget there is good, or what it looks like, come back. Shulpae or I will remind you.”

After she made her way back inside, Aziraphale looked up and down the street. He’d walked it only two days ago yet it looked so different. It looked alive, whereas before it merely appeared to be moving. He took a deep breath, smelling the life around him, before buying a large basket full of fruits and having it delivered to the temple.

~~~~~

He visited Inanna, or Shulpae, or both, a few more times over the next year or so, until he received notice from Heaven that he was being relocated. He arranged one last visit to say goodbye. That the visit lasted just under a week was not important.

Shulpae was asleep, curled on his side between Inanna and Aziraphale, who were talking quietly. They had awoken early. Or rather, Inanna had awoken early, and Aziraphale, who did not sleep, had told her he had also just awoken. 

“Oh, that’s nonsense, Zirafil. Find a new temple, new friends. Others to remind you what good things can exist.”

“I’m not sure my, er, employer, would like that.”

“Your employer would take offense at talking? Sharing a meal? Whatever else may or may not happen in the rooms of the temple, who can say? But there is always a seat at the table to eat and drink.”

Aziraphale chuckled and laid back onto the pillows, looking at the innocuous walls of the room. Inanna gently crawled over Shulpae and laid on top of Aziraphale, crossing her arms on his chest to rest her chin on. “I will miss you, Zirafil. We both will, but me a bit more I think.” 

She winked and shimmied until she was kneeling over him. She bent and kissed him on the lips, pulling back only far enough to kiss him again. “You are still the only one I will kiss here.”

“You are the only one who ever has, and I am not sure I’d ever let another.” 

“Someday you will. Your Anu will find its Ki. Or perhaps your Ki will find its Anu.” She gave a friendly smirk as she looked at Shulpae and then back to him as he laughed quietly. “No matter who it is, you will find them. You have too much joy and love to share, Zirafil. Do not hide from it.”

Aziraphale nodded and held her to his chest as Shulpae began to stir. His eyes opened and an exaggerated pout appeared. “You would start without me?”

“If you do not care enough to wake with us, then of course we would.” Inanna laughed and stood, tying her wrap on and stepping out. “I will bring us a meal. Be good while I am gone.”

“Oh, I plan to be very good.” Shulpae smirked. Aziraphale spoke at the same time, “When have I ever not been?” The two smiled at each other as Shulpae tickled his fingers over the pale blonde curls on Aziraphale’s chest and Aziraphale’s hand pressed low on the man’s back, bringing him closer. 

~~

In the early afternoon, the three made their way to the door to the temple, Aziraphale having already made his visit to the Aunt. Aziraphale embraced them each, leaving a kiss on their foreheads. Shulpae kissed his palm and winked before heading back inside. 

Inanna took both of his hands. “Be well, travel safe, Zirafil. And if you come back this way, you will come visit me. Even if I move further into the temple, or become an Aunt, I will always see you. Understand?”

He agreed and smiled. “I will never be able to explain properly how much knowing you has meant to me, and taught me.” He kissed her forehead again before leaving.

As he left, he laid a Blessing on the temple and its inhabitants before stopping at the vendor and having delivered the large basket of fruit that had become his habit.

~~

Aziraphale did visit Inanna once more about a decade later, just before she died, laying hands to remove her pains so she could look at him clearly. “Ah! I knew it! A Godly emissary you are! Knowing that, I will go happily, if you’ll do one thing for me, my Zirafil?”

The angel granted her request, kissing her one last time. She passed with a smile.


	2. An Unexpected Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's first time as the provider instead of the customer.

**Some untold time before the birth of Christ, between 75-25 BC**

Aziraphale traveled as the world grew, and no matter where he went, there was a human constant that he was able to find. He knew many men and women over the years, and they all held a place in his memories. 

It was in a small village some time before the birth of Christ was scheduled that he first truly understood part of what Inanna had offered him that first afternoon. He knew she’d been offering comfort, but the depth of understanding what that meant had eluded him. 

He had been sharing a meal in a brothel when it happened. The door opened and the Matron came in with a young woman, distraught and nervous, keeping close to the wall. She peered around the room, curious but embarrassed, her eyes never landed anywhere for more than a few seconds before she looked back to the Matron or the ground. He noticed the Matron had coins in her hand, which meant that the young woman was a customer, not a new addition to the house. Women weren’t unheard of as customers, it just wasn’t as common. The Matron gave her a tiny nudge into the room and whispered in her ear. 

She finally came forward and began looking at everyone a bit closer, a few seconds longer. The room was subdued, but still carrying on eating. The young woman stepped next to Aziraphale, and held out a shaking hand. He looked up at her in surprise. Her eyes were tired, sad, afraid. 

A few things happened at the same time. The Matron stepped forward saying that Aziraphale wasn’t available. The woman had already tensed to run out at Aziraphale’s look of surprise, the lost coins be damned. But before she was able to, he reached out and accepted her hand, nodding at the Matron that it was alright. 

He looked up at the woman softly. “Do you need me?” She nodded and he smiled gently. “Well, that’s alright, then.” 

He arranged to use a room and brought her inside, setting her down on the bedding. He brought her food and something to drink, and then washed her hands, face, feet as she spoke. Her name was Beti, and it was the anniversary of her husband’s death, she was lonely. She felt alone, unwanted. Like she was dead, too. She wanted to feel alive, to feel wanted … like there was something good in the world still.

“I can do that for you, Beti, if you like? If you’ll trust me?”

She nodded fervently and leaned forward to kiss him, but his hands caught her, and he gently held her gaze, carefully giving a small shake of his head as he stroked her cheek before drawing her down against his chest. She nodded against him as he began tracing swirls over her skin. He told her how lovely she was as he did. He spoke of her hair, and strength, sunsets, plants … and he touched her. He removed her clothing and praised her, he was gentle and attentive as he kissed and licked her throat and down to her breasts. His hands ventured down her body and found her tight and dry, either despite her desperation, or because of it, or both. His lips followed his hands until he was lying between her legs, kissing her inner thighs. 

Beti stopped him, stammering. “You, you don’t have to, I thought you would only … well .”

Aziraphale looked up at her, concerned. “Is that what you wish? I am happy to do that, but I am also happy to do this. What is best for _you_ , Beti? How can I help you feel alive?”

Beti bit her lip and removed her hands. “I- yes. I want that. Please?”

Aziraphale took her hand and placed a kiss on the palm. “Yes. Lay back, Beti, trust me to do this for you.”

She nodded as she did as he said, and he bent his head to start again at her thighs, kissing lightly until he reached her vulva. She gasped as he began licking her and kept a firm hold on his hand. He went slowly until he felt the tension shift from fear to anticipation and he made an encouraging humming sound that made her shiver. He smiled as he continued, bringing a finger to tease her as well, and then two. When she climaxed, he looked up at her with a smile. He was still gently teasing her with his fingers, now easily gliding inside her. He kissed his way back up her body, spending time at her breasts as she clutched his hair.

“What else, Beti. What else may I do for you? Do you want to feel me inside you, holding you? Do you want me on my back for you to take your pleasure? Tell me, dear girl, how do you want to have me?” He smiled down at her as she tried to decide, thinking wasn’t coming easily at the moment. 

“Would you lie down? I would like that, please.” Beti blinked up at him shyly and he nodded.

“Of course, my dear.” Aziraphale arranged himself, gently stroking himself with one hand as he helped guide her with the other. “You feel very good, my dear … Yes, just like that, well done …”

His hands gripped her hips and helped her find a rhythm before he slid them up to tease her breasts and nipples. Her head fell back and her mouth opened with a groan; she gripped his wrists to help her balance as she rode him. 

Aziraphale watched her, fascinated and enamoured. He saw her relax, forget her worries, her fears and allowed herself to just experience the moment. He brought a hand down, sliding it between their bodies, giving her clit attention and she moved both hands to grip the wrist at her chest. He flattened his hand against her breastbone and she pushed against him. He spoke again, told her of her beauty, how her sounds made him feel. He pushed himself to climax just after she did, and brought her down to lie on his chest as she panted. 

The angel continued to run soothing hands over her. She roused herself after some time, and he saw the same look in her eyes as he imagined was in his own, after his first meeting with Inanna. Life. Hope. Faith. Peace. He helped clean her up, helped her to dress, donned his own clothing. She embraced him tightly before leaving the room, asking if she could return and visit him again someday.

“I’m afraid not, my dear. I was only passing through. But I know that anyone here would be just as happy to spend time with you if you wished it.” 

Beti smiled, a bit sadly and thanked him for his time, and his care. He walked her to the door and kissed her forehead, bestowing a small blessing on her before she left. 

“So, the customer becomes the worker?” The Matron had come up behind him and nudged him with her hip, laughing. Aziraphale smiled, and replied that it wasn’t his intention, but he was happy to help, and the poor dear had obviously needed it. “She did. Here, your wage, you earned it.”

The angel glanced over, surprised as the Matron winked and pressed a few coins into his hand. “Oh, I couldn’t, you keep it. This was a good deed, done out of heart.”

The Matron gave him a look, which had he been human, may have been intimidating. He caved anyway, accepting half of what she had offered and a drink instead. She laughed, saying she had listened down the hall and he’d be a fool to give away such a God given gift for free. He choked on his drink, and then laughed nervously, eyes rolling upward. She also let him know that he was always welcome back, regardless of which side of the coin he was on, and winked again. He thanked her and made his farewells.

~~

Aziraphale found his way into an empty room in an inn, with a bottle of wine and small meal. He thought over what had happened, what he’d done. He was expecting to feel out of sorts, wrong … but he didn’t. Then questioned himself, why should he. This was nothing different than if he had mended a chair, or applied a bandage to an injury. He performed a service, helped a human in need, the nature of the need was immaterial. And it made him happy, in a few ways, to do so. And he didn’t feel guilty of his own enjoyment either. If he’d shared a meal with someone who was hungry, he wouldn’t be expected to not enjoy the food. 

And, he reasoned with himself, he was sure that God would have said something by now, if She didn’t approve of his actions, and certainly immediately if what he had done today was a concern. He finished his meal and rested in the inn until morning.

First thing in the morning, he donated the coins at a temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, please let me know if you are enjoying!


	3. No One Has Ever Eaten an Oyster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale unexpectedly runs into Crowley and invites him to lunch. Flashback to the night before.

**Rome, 41 AD**

“I’ve never eaten an oyster.”

“Oh! Well, let me tempt you ... “ Aziraphale suddenly realized where he was and who he was talking to. “Oh, no. That’s your job.” He smiled, blushing as Crowley smirked at him. Did he know? He couldn’t know. The demon said he’d only just arrived. He smiled and led the demon to the restaurant, putting the memory of the previous evening away.

~~

The young man had taken a liking to Aziraphale immediately and sat with him as they shared some nibbles. He was a lovely creature, dark hair and bright brown eyes. Aziraphale had been wooing him, feeding him and letting the man lick his fingers as morsels were placed in his mouth. His name was Felix.

“Here you are.” Aziraphale held an oyster shell in his hand and was waiting for permission to tip it into Felix’s mouth. 

“I’ve never eaten an oyster.”

“Oh? Well, let me tempt you then!” Aziraphale’s voice took on a lower timbre, playful and smooth. “Fresh, crisp, briney … “ Aziraphale shuffled a bit closer.

“Looks terribly messy to me.” Felix’s eyes were shifting between Aziraphale’s fingers and his lips. 

“Well, I shall just have to clean you up afterwards, my dear. Would you try it?” The angel brought the shell closer to Felix’s lips, smiling when he finally tipped his head back to allow Aziraphale to feed him. A small slip of liquid dripped out of the corner of his mouth and Aziraphale dropped the shell. “Oh my, what a mess … “

He licked Felix’s throat, up his chin to the corner of his mouth. The man’s head fell back with a groan and Aziraphale went back down his throat.

“Yes, lie back. What do you prefer my dear? How can I make you happy?” Aziraphale licked Felix’s nipples as he began stroking his cock. Felix’s breath was fast and he didn’t seem to know what to say. “Shall I suck you, swallow you down? Or do you want to bury yourself in my body? Shall I fill you, give you a hard seeing to?” Aziraphale smiled listening to Felix’s moans. 

“Oh you must want something … ?” Felix nodded blindly. “You’ll have to tell me, my dear.”

The blonde dipped his head to lick and suck Felix’s cock. He could taste the copious amounts of precome and feeling the tension in Felix’s thighs and hips, popped his head off. “No, no. You’ll not be done so soon.” 

“You would delight in torturing me.” Felix groaned as Aziraphale grinned at him. Aziraphale had stood up on his knees and the human couldn’t take his eyes off of him. “You are beautiful. Look so strong …”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smirk a bit. He did try not to fall into vanity, but he was well aware that his solid torso and thick thighs made him look powerful, gladiatorial, and he knew that both men and women appreciated it. It helped of course, that he actually was strong as well. His distinct hair color was another feature that struck people’s fancy and attention. Not that he kept much of it for himself, of course, but he was making money very easily these days. 

“I _am_ strong, Felix.” Aziraphale purred as he licked and gently bit his way across Felix’s torso, his hand ghosting over Felix’s cock and balls, one finger stroking down further just near his rim. “How would you like to feel it? Would you like to know the power of holding me down? Pinning me beneath you? Or do you want to feel my strength, thrusting into you, bending you to a position of my fancy? You must have had something in mind when you chose me?” 

Felix’s hips pushed into Aziraphale’s hand, trying for more contact. In response, Aziraphale pushed his hand flat against the middle of his pelvis, pinning him down. The man’s eyes squeezed shut and his jaw went slack as a thick spit of precome slid down his shaft. Aziraphale watched all of this and leaned over, placing his lips close to the man’s ear. He tangled his fingers through the short curls at the base of Felix’s cock and gave a tug, enjoying the hiccuped moan. 

“I knew you’d tell me if I asked the right questions, my dear … “ He lightly bit at his ear with the point of his incisor, letting out a breathy chuckle at the high keening coming from Felix’s throat. 

Aziraphale stood on his knees next to Felix, lying on raised cushions, looked down at him with a smile, but not his ‘angelic’ smile … this smile had bite and want, elated in its hunger. Felix’s eyes focused just long enough to see the desire cross Aziraphale’s face before he was being bodily lifted by strong hands at his waist. He would deny to anyone who listened that he squealed at the sensation. 

Aziraphale was still on his knees when he turned slightly and put Felix against the wall. He put the man’s legs over his shoulders and then looked up his body. Felix was panting, his eyes wide and greedily watching as Aziraphale licked at the head of his cock, meeting his eyes brazenly before opening his mouth and sliding down as far as he could. There was an audible thud as Felix’s head hit the wall with a groan. One of Aziraphale’s hands was in the middle of Felix’s chest, holding him steady as the other grabbed the nearby bottle of oil and tipped it, slicking his fingers.

Felix felt lucky that he was still conscious. Feeling Aziraphale’s hand on his chest holding him still, that mouth, those fingers, this was arguably the best money he’d ever spent. His eyes opened as he felt a jostle beneath him and felt himself being lifted. Aziraphale had gotten his feet under him and stood straight up. Felix blinked a couple times, looking down at Aziraphale, who was looking at him with a small smile. 

The Roman didn’t even know how he ended up with his legs hooked over Aziraphale’s arms as he was lowered onto his cock, but he also didn’t care at all. He just held on to Aziraphale’s shoulders and allowed himself to feel. He could hear Aziraphale’s voice, but not the words. He looked into Aziraphale’s blue-gray eyes and got lost. He could feel the strength in how he was being held up and the power in Aziraphale’s hips as he drove into him. A particularly deep and pointed thrust had his head falling back against the wall again. His throat hurt with the sounds he was making. A hard curled around his cock, already slippery with oil, and Felix choked on his spit as he climaxed. Another few deep thrusts had Aziraphale following him. 

He was brought off of the wall and laid back down on the cushions before Aziraphale slipped out of his body. “Stay there, let me get a cloth.”

Once cleaned, Aziraphale put his own clothing back on before gathering Felix onto his lap. “Just imagine, my dear. Next time you have oysters, you’ll have such a lovely memory to enjoy.”

Felix huffed a laugh as Aziraphale brought wine to his lips. 

Not long after, he had paid Aziraphale the agreed fee and they went their separate ways, Felix glancing back at Aziraphale as he walked away. 

Aziraphale stopped off and donated most of his earnings to a poorhouse before heading to a bath.

~~

Aziraphale's face pinked and he tried to hide a small smile as he walked with Crowley to the restaurant. 

"What are you so happy about then?"

"Hmm? Oh, me? Nothing at all, just looking forward to sitting down for engaging conversation, and a nice meal with a good wine."

Crowley made a sound that implied he didn't believe him, but that it wasn't a big enough deal to pursue.

At the end of the night, Crowley did have to admit that Aziraphale was right. It was definitely engaging conversation, and the wine was of good quality ... he could have done without the oysters though, and was happy to push his share across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to read your comments!


	4. A Brief Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time jump and a short look into Aziraphale's thoughts.

**Thoughts from the mid to late 1800s**

Over the centuries, Aziraphale enjoyed offering his services as was acceptable, and even when it was more questionable. He learned many techniques in his travels, and of course also still offered his patronage to men and women as his fancy took him. He had made a highly unlikely friendship around the time he was in the Bastille that opened his eyes to another side of bodily pleasures, although he did find Donatien to be rather extreme, and was a bit saddened when he realized where he was heading … after. He wasn’t surprised, considering things that had been done, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

The angel’s rules were simple. He only allowed himself one encounter, on either side of the coin. He may visit the same ‘house’ more than once, but never the same person. He did not kiss on the mouth, he took that rule from Inanna. Shulpae never had, said it was more emotionally intimate. Which perhaps is why Aziraphale did seem to have been more attached to Inanna. Although, it may have also been simply because she was his first, in every way. Other than the ways in which Shulpae was, of course.

Many of his encounters seemed to happen close to when he met Crowley for one reason or another, but that may have been easily excused in that they did often seem to run into each other. The fact that it sometimes coincided with Aziraphale’s extracurricular enjoyments and employments was likely incidental. 

In the mid 1800s, the angel made an interesting discovery. He had been engaging with mainly men, and mainly through word of mouth. He had apparently garnered a bit of a reputation, which of course was partially due to his excellent manners and etiquette, but also because he was so versatile in what he would do, or allow to be done. Many lamented that the lovely blonde wouldn’t allow a second visit. He also learned that another of the traits he had that was so enticing, was that he had no problems at all communicating what he wanted, what he liked, or what he was going to do. In a time when the death penalty for their actions was still a recent memory, being willing to be so open was rare and highly desirable. His soft spoken demeanor was attractive to everyone, and he found that his partners were especially receptive to him being in command of the situation. 

He may have seen many faces over the years, but the one he thought of the most was Crowley’s. Crowley’s beautiful form, however he was wearing it at the time, excited him and that they were compatible in many ways … he desired him. Crowley’s was the face he conjured when he was alone, pictured him in the myriad of situations, poses, and conditions that he’d come to enjoy over the years. The angel often wondered what he would do if the demon ever came calling where he was enjoying an evening. Would he be shocked, afraid, nervous … would Crowley? Would he leave, approach, pretend they hadn’t noticed each other? Would he ever know how it felt to have Crowley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is crazy short, but it was a bridge and it didn't really work in the other chapters well.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, please leave a comment!
> 
> (And as always, thank you to CousinSerena for reading through, reassuring me, and finding my dumb mistakes. ) 🥰


	5. Aziraphale Learns Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is in a state after arguing with Crowley and heads to the Gentlemen's Club.

**A Gentlemen's Club in 1863**

Aziraphale stormed into the private club he was a member of, in between rage and grief, and looked around the stunned men gathered in the lounge. No one had ever seen Aziraphale so emotional. 

“Are you feeling well, Grace?” A tall portly gentleman poured a drink and brought it to Aziraphale who was still standing in the doorway to the lounge. All of the gents who were members of the club had an alias, the angel was no different. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No, that’s fine, Sarah, I've just had a distressing conversation with an old friend. I just need to sit and relax.” Aziraphale looked at the man with a wan smile before nodding to the others in the room. He had been hoping for a fresh face, but there were only a handful of men gathered, and he had known them all. He sat in his favorite armchair and sipped his drink, ignoring all attempts to engage him in conversation. Eventually, they stopped trying. 

He had no idea how long he sat there, stewing and sulking. He knew that men came and went from the club, and somehow word got around that he was uncharacteristically morose. The men didn’t bother him, only topped up his drink silently once in a while. “Grace” was a highly respected and well loved figure in the club, the least they could do was care for him in the way he seemed to need at the moment. 

It was later in the evening, the men had long gone home, and the owner of the club was dithering on how to proceed. Should he approach Aziraphale and ask him to leave, or trust him to stay after the building was locked up? He finished cleaning and straightening before approaching. 

“Excuse me, Grace, I don’t mean to intrude, but I was going to be retiring within the hour.” He hesitatingly put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Do you- do you have a place to go tonight? Only, I could leave your room open for you this once. You’re the only one I’d trust to do so, and you are quite out of sorts. I’d like you to be safe.”

Aziraphale looked up at him. Did he have a place to go? Yes. Technically, he could go back to the bookshop, but the risk that Crowley would show up was not worth it. He was in no mood to have another confrontation. He reached up and patted the man’s hand softly. “Elizabeth, I would be ever so grateful if I could take you up on that offer. I - I fear I would not feel safe tonight anywhere else.”

“I understand. It’s the way of the world, isn’t it. Well, I’ll leave a bit early then, and let you rest. You’re welcome to use the facilities of course, and I’ll leave the rest of the decanter for you. You can stay in your usual room. I hope you are well in the morning, Grace.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze and went around extinguishing most of the lights before bidding Aziraphale a good evening and leaving.

Aziraphale sat in the lounge swirling his drink when he heard a knock on the door. It wasn’t a generic knock, it was a member’s knock. He was startled out of his moody reflections and went to the door. 

“Who’s calling?”

“I - well, I’m new? I- uh, I’m called Mercy.” A very timid, afraid voice wafted through the door and Aziraphale opened it. He didn’t know a Mercy, but he felt no ill intent from the caller. 

“I’m afraid the club is … clo- My word.” Aziraphale was going to send the man away until he saw him. Tall, lithe, clean shaven, brown eyes. With a lovely shock of crimson hair; longer than the current fashion, but shorter than how the women wore theirs. He reminded him so strongly of Crowley, he double checked for the sigil by his right ear. “Mercy, you said? Please, come in.”

The young man nodded his thanks as he passed him and Aziraphale locked the door behind them. They went to the lounge where Aziraphale offered him a drink before sitting back to watch the man closely. 

“Begging your pardon, sir, you haven’t given your name?”

“Grace. And you are Mercy. What brings you here, I’ve not seen you before.”

Mercy sipped at his drink. “I actually joined over a month ago, but hadn’t the nerve to actually come in after that. But I decided that I couldn’t stay away forever. So here I am. I must say, I wasn’t expecting the club to be so empty. Not that I am complaining, it's nice to have a friendly face to talk to.” He raised his glass with a nervous chuckle and smile and Aziraphale raised his in return. “I don’t mind telling you, I was feeling terribly lonely tonight, which is what convinced me to finally visit. I just feel so lost all the time.”

Aziraphale nodded and after taking a minute to think, made a decision. “I understand that completely my dear. I wonder, are you lonely in a way that I could provide a more intimate companionship this evening?” He put up a hand at the man’s attempted response. “Before you answer, allow me to give you a few pieces of information.”

Aziraphale explained his rules first. Assured him that this was of course discreet, no one outside the walls would know. He paused considering his decision and, making sure it was what he wanted, then continued, rather more seriously.

“Those are my rules, however there is another thing you must know before you give me your decision. I am in a particular mood this night and I will insist on complete control of whatever we do and not following my directions will result in consequences. I will ask your comfort level, I’ll not do anything to you that you do not welcome. But you will be handing yourself over to me. Do you trust me, Mercy?” He leveled a look into Mercy’s wide brown eyes. “If you do not, I understand, there will be no hard feelings at all. We can simply share a drink and a conversation before you go home, and perhaps we will know each other in the future instead.”

Mercy blinked a few times, a little stunned. He’d never met anyone who spoke like this, so plainly about his desires. He had to admit to himself, he was more than a little aroused. “I, uh, I have some questions, Grace, if I may?”

“Of course, my dear. Ask away.”

The two spent time discussing preferences, unknown variables, and things that were unacceptable. They decided on a word that Mercy could call out if he wanted to stop so he could be free to act out as the mood took him, without risk of upsetting the activities. And finally, Aziraphale would be called Sir instead of Grace. They finished their drinks and Aziraphale told Mercy to go to the room Elizabeth had offered him. He was to bare himself from the waist up, and all but his drawers from the waist down. Clothing was to be set aside neatly and he would kneel on a pillow to wait. If any of these were not followed by the time Aziraphale arrived, there would be consequences. Aziraphale went to the kitchen to wash the glasses and put them away before swiftly heading to the bedroom. He had warned Mercy that the mood he was in, he may be a bit of a bastard and set him up to receive consequences, and Mercy had agreed to the terms. 

He arrived at the room and stood outside the door, watching as Mercy carefully undressed. He was just starting on his boots when Aziraphale cleared his throat, and Mercy froze, only looking up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“I am wondering if you have been dawdling, or if my instructions were unclear. Which would it be, Mercy?” He stepped deliberately, hands behind his back, watching the man’s Adam’s apple bob. He removed his coat and hung it up before he sat neatly on the vanity bench and waved his hand. “Well, don’t stop on my account. Finish and kneel here.” He grabbed a cushion which may or not have been on the bed a moment ago and dropped it at his feet. He allowed his gaze to wander. “My, you are lovely, dear.”

Mercy blushed as he continued getting undressed, fascinated and staring at Aziraphale as he loosened his cravat. Once his trousers were neatly placed, he knelt on the cushion and looked up. “I- I’ve finished, Sir.”

“You have, but not nearly as quickly as I told you to. For making me wait, you will receive two strikes for each item removed. By my count, you removed two boots, two socks, and one pair of trousers, equaling ten. Do you prefer to be standing, bent over, or across my lap?”

Mercy considered each. Standing would give him a sense of dignity, bent would likely be more comfortable … but over Aziraphale’s lap, he’d be able to touch him in some way. And Mercy was realizing that at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be at Aziraphale’s whim and be allowed to touch him.

“I would like to be over your lap.” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and Mercy floundered for only a second’s time. “Sir! I’d like to be over your lap, _Sir_.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Well remembered, you’d do well to not forget again. And as you chose, up and across and we will begin. You’ll count each and not make a mistake or we will start again until you finish correctly.”

Mercy nervously laid over Aziraphale’s lap and felt his heavy arm across his back, holding him in place. His drawers were loosened and brought down to rest just under the curve of his cheeks and he squirmed a bit. He startled when Aziraphale’s hand rested on his buttocks for a moment. 

“This will hurt, but you caused the first offense by disappointing me. Count.” He brought his hand down with a sharp crack and Mercy gasped at the impact. He only just managed to call out the number. 

“You came here, then took no care to how I would feel about your failure to heed my warning.” His hand came down again, and Mercy yelped before calling the number.

“Simple requirements require mutual respect.” _crack_

Two more statements that referred more to Crowley than Mercy, two more smacks, two more numbers. Aziraphale rested his hand on the pinked cheeks and Mercy flinched. “You are doing very well. Only five more, dear boy.”

A statement preceded, a yelp accompanied, and a number called out followed every smack. 

“TEN!” Mercy whimpered as Aziraphale smoothed his hand over his buttocks. They were tender, tingly, and felt as though they were on fire. But he’d done it and was glad of it, especially listening to the other man praise and compliment him so. Aziraphale’s other hand was petting and tugging his hair gently. After a few minutes, he pulled Mercy’s drawers back up and slid him back onto the cushion, cupping his chin to look at him. Mercy hadn’t been punished like that since he was a child, and it had certainly never aroused him, but he was sure he could crack glass right now, he was so hard. 

“Well done, Mercy. I am so proud of you. You have done very well. Now, do let me look at you, my dear.” He combed his fingers through Mercy’s hair seemingly fascinated at watching the strands fan against his skin. He moved Mercy’s head slowly from side to side as he smoothed over his cheeks. He rubbed his thumb over Mercy’s bottom lip. “You have exquisite cheekbones, and you color so fetchingly. Your lips look exceptionally soft, and I look forward to feeling them.”

His hands smoothed over the man’s shoulders and down his chest. He scratched faint lines over and around his nipples, delighting in making him shudder and his breath hitch. “You make such lovely sounds, Mercy. Do stand up, please, there is so much more of you I’d like to get to know. Hands behind your back.”

Aziraphale continued his exploration down his arms, squeezing and petting. He leaned closer and licked over Mercy’s navel, his palms smoothed over his buttocks and thighs. His mouth moved to the man’s hips and the line of his torso disappearing into his pants. He looked up into Mercy’s eyes, bringing his fingers to the laces and waited. Mercy nodded, whispering a faint “Yes, Sir” as Aziraphale deftly removed his drawers. Mercy let out a small sigh as his erection hit the air.

“Oh, now that is wonderful indeed. Strong and proud. I must say, it is very arousing to see the effect I have on you.” He touched Mercy’s legs and hips and then finally, lightly brushed the back of his hand under Mercy’s testicles, supporting them for a moment. He moved on and tenderly gripped his cock, moving it a bit as though examining a purchase. He hummed, smiling and then sat back in his seat. He rested his hand over his trousers, making a small show of fondling himself as he slowly raked his eyes over Mercy’s body. He made a small groan of approval which made Mercy’s cock jump and a shudder go down his body.

“Now, I’ll offer you a choice. Either you may kneel on the bed and I will fondle you for ten minutes, or, I will sit in the chair and read for ten minutes while you keep my cock warm in your mouth. Either way, I’ll remind you that you are not permitted to climax until I give you permission. You have one minute to decide before both choices are removed.” 

Mercy weighed his options. His mouth practically watered at the thought of having the blonde man’s cock on his tongue, but he also was desperate to be touched more, properly. Perhaps if he took the selfless route, the gent would give him relief sooner. “I’d be pleased to hold you as you read, Sir.”

Eyebrows raised, somewhat surprised at the choice considering the eager erection bobbing in front of him. “Hold me? I don’t believe that is what I asked. What is it you decided, Mercy?”

Mercy swallowed thickly. “I- I’d like, Sir, to have your co- your cock in- in my mouth, p-please.”

“Very good, never be afraid to be specific, my dear boy, it is how you get what you want. Words have strength.” Aziraphale smiled and patted his cheek as he stood. He unbuttoned his trousers as he walked to the armchair, and picked up a book that happened to be on the side table. He turned back to Mercy as he pulled his cock out and sat down. He wasn’t fully erect by design; it wasn’t the point of the exercise. “Bring your cushion here.”

Mercy quickly followed and dropped the cushion between Aziraphale’s feet and knelt down, looking up for further instructions. He was grateful when a hand was put on his cheek and he nuzzled into it. 

“Well done, quickly and exactly as I asked. Now, come here, my dear. Beautiful lips, indeed.” His eyes darkened and he brushed his thumb over Mercy’s bottom lip again before allowing it to slip inside. “Tongue please, dear boy.”

Mercy lapped and curled his tongue around Aziraphale’s thumb, looking into his eyes eagerly. The thumb was pulled out and two fingers took its place and Mercy didn’t need to be asked to show them the same attention. After a minute or two, Aziraphale pulled his fingers out. “Perfect. Thank you, Mercy. Now, open again.” 

He gently took Mercy’s head in his hands and pulled his head into his lap, bringing his mouth over his cock. He allowed himself to enjoy rubbing the underside on Mercy’s tongue before settling the man firmly into his lap. “Now, closed mouth and try not to move much. I am not looking to be bagpiped, just a warm place to rest as I read.”

Mercy relaxed, and his thoughts drifted for a couple of minutes, until he had no real thoughts at all. He was floating. Even the fire on his buttocks was dulling into a calming sensation. He felt fingers in his hair, gently petting him, and he felt nothing other than relaxed and pleased. His mind wasn’t on what he was supposed to do, who he should be. The fears and worries which were always active in the back of his mind were suddenly gone. He wasn’t a disappointment here, he was doing as he was being told and the other man was proud of him. He didn’t need to plan or worry about what he needed to do to please his partner, his partner would tell him. And he knew that his partner would take care of him as well. For this moment, however long the man decided the moment would last, Mercy needed and wanted for nothing. 

Aziraphale wasn’t reading, despite the book being in his hand and open. He was watching Mercy, he watched the tension slowly drain out of him, until he was just experiencing, not thinking. He felt the thick, soft hair in his fingers and his mind began to wander. Would Crowley be like this? Would he enjoy being at Aziraphale’s feet? Would he enjoy being at Crowley’s? He had to admit, this was unbelievably pleasant for him. Even the spanking had been titillating to him. He felt the occasional swallow from Mercy and his arousal grew. He looked at the clock on the table, his ten minutes were up. 

“You have done very well, my dear. Would you suck me a bit before we continue? Gently and slowly, if you please, Mercy. We are in no rush after all.” He let his head fall back as he dropped the book on the side table and then both hands were petting through the red locks. 

Mercy slowly sucked and bobbed his head, humming in enjoyment as Aziraphale’s cock swelled in his mouth. Still no thoughts, only blissful floating. He heard a sigh above him, a voice tell him how well he was doing, and he couldn’t help but moan, and went a bit faster, wanting to please him. He gave a small whine when his hair was gently pulled and the man’s cock popped out of his mouth. He looked up at him, confused and afraid, glassy eyed. 

Aziraphale raked his other hand through Mercy’s hair, complimenting him. Told him how beautiful his hair was, how much he admired it. The angel sighed as Mercy quietly keened and nuzzled into his fingers. The boy was so lovely, and so like Crowley in appearance, even if nothing like him in demeanor. 

“Oh, now don’t be upset, my dear, you’ve done nothing wrong, just got a bit excited. Let's move over to the bed, shall we?” He stood and held out his hand, helping Mercy to his feet and softly pushing him to the bed. 

“Where, Sir?” His voice was a whispered breath, floaty.

“Sit on the edge as I get undressed, then we will decide.”

Aziraphale had never been so closely and hungrily watched when he undressed, and it was a heady sensation. Incredibly arousing. He had never felt undesirable, not in over four thousand years, but he felt studied tonight in a way previous partners hadn’t. A hunger and need that he’d not experienced to this extreme before. He finally stood before Mercy naked, and gave himself a couple strokes. 

“I fully intend on making a small banquet of you, Mercy. But you are not permitted to climax. You will warn me if you get close.” He waited until Mercy nodded at him before pulling his hips to the edge on the bed, licking up the underside of his shaft, tossing his legs over his shoulders, and swallowing him down. Mercy’s hands found their way into Aziraphale’s hair and he paused, giving a sharp look as he let Mercy's cock slide out of his mouth. “Hands to yourself, Mercy. If you need to pull hair, you have a head of your own.”

Mercy immediately let go and as instructed, tangled his fingers into his own hair. His head was thrown back, the long lines of his torso and neck were captivating. Aziraphale took a moment to drink in the view before ducking his head and taking Mercy back into his mouth. There was a sharp inhale and grateful sounds as he dragged his tongue over Mercy’s shaft, giving a hard suck when he reached the head. He carefully used his teeth, biting down the underside until he reached Mercy’s testicles, and sucked them both into his mouth. He pressed a knuckle into the spot just behind his balls as he took his cock into his mouth again. He bobbed his head, riding out Mercy’s restrained movements, until he heard soft cries of ‘Sir’ coming from above. 

The angel stopped, and climbed onto the bed, praising the man for following his instructions. He carefully bit and licked his way across his abdomen, making sure he left no marks. Mercy’s nipples were pinched, licked, sucked, until his hips started thrusting into nothing. Aziraphale fisted a hand in Mercy’s hair and pulled his head back, revealing the long line of his throat.

“Beautiful.” Aziraphale had never heard himself growl before, but his voice was thick looking at the man beneath him. He licked Mercy’s clavicles, and the dip in between before he moved up his throat, tasting the man’s skin, feeling the vibration of his moans against his tongue. Once he had licked and tasted his fill, he moved up the bed and turned around. Mercy watched as he propped himself up against the pillows and spread his legs wide, feet planted on the bed. 

“Come here, Mercy. No sucking, but you will lick me. From the tip of my cock to the rim of my arse, and don’t make a mess. You’ll leave no skin untouched and fuck me with your tongue.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mercy made sure he was as good as the gent’s word. He teased with kitten licks around the tip of his cock, long drags of the flat of his tongue over his shaft and balls, and quick lapping around his hole. He pressed his tongue into him, arousal singing through his mind at the sounds he was drawing out of the man. His erection flagged a bit at the lack of attention, but his mind took over the arousal. Hands tangled into his hair again and once again, those beautiful words of praise came into his ears. He made sure to move around, back to his cock, down to his arse. 

“You’ve done so well, Mercy. Now lie down. I’m going to use you until I have had my orgasm, and then we will see to yours after, is that understood?”

“Y-yes, Sir. Please.” His hands were gently moved to his sides when he reached for himself. He had intended to stroke himself harder, but instead, Grace dipped his head and gave a few wet and sloppy sucks. He went into the side table and took out some lube, slicked up Mercy’s cock and then lowered himself down slowly. His head fell back and a high nasal moan echoed in the room as he fully seated himself. He gave a squeeze and Mercy’s hips jumped reflexively. He heard a chuckle as his hands were taken up and brought to rest on Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Pinch, and pull. Do not twist.” Mercy nodded and began giving Aziraphale’s nipples the attention he was directed to. 

Aziraphale‘s breath hitched and he moaned as he lifted and dropped himself on Mercy’s cock. It was exquisite, riding this delicious man, listening to his panting. He lost himself in the stretch and drag, the brushes against his prostate, the fingers on his nipples, it was everything he could have asked for, had he known what to ask for in the first place. He felt so perfectly full and in an odd way, cared for. Mercy was here for Aziraphale’s pleasure, and trusted Aziraphale to bring him to his own pleasure as well. He ghosted his hand over his cock and then opened his eyes, looking down. Mercy’s eyes were closed, his red hair fanned around his head and for a split second, Aziraphale imagined it was Crowley beneath him. His orgasm caught him by surprise and he sat hard on Mercy’s hips as he stroked himself through the last of the aftershocks. He shook his head to clear it and looked down at Mercy, who was gazing at him in awe.

Mercy was sure he’d never have another experience like this and he knew what he wanted next. Despite it both confusing him and making him slightly nervous. Would his partner allow it? Would he _actually_ enjoy it?

“Mercy, you’ve done so well for me, I am rather proud of you. How would you like to climax, my dear? Tell me, what pleasure do you want?” He gave a tiny wiggle, assuming that the man would want to continue fucking into him. Mercy started to stutter a bit, and he looked nervous. “Ask what you want from me, my dear boy.”

Mercy mumbled an answer and Aziraphale gave his nipple a tight pinch in response. The redhead yelped and the words rushed out. “I’d like another spanking, Sir.”

Aziraphale was pleasantly surprised. He climbed off of Mercy and carefully teased the man’s balls as he encouraged him. “Well then, how would you like it? Words have strength, tell me what you want.”

“I- I want to be laid over your lap, Sir.” Blue eyes stared into his own, waiting for him to finish. “I’d like my c-cock between your thighs and spanked until I come, please, Sir.”

“Then you shall have it, dear boy. Up you get.” Aziraphale sat back on the bench and Mercy quickly got into position. Aziraphale rested his hand on the already pink buttocks. “Remember, Mercy, this is not a punishment, this is a reward, and if it fails to feel that way, you will stop me and we will enjoy something else. Understood?”

Mercy breathed out an agreement and felt a movement of air as Aziraphale’s hand came down with a distinct crack. Mercy jumped and the action fucked him into Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up as he realized how well this was going to play out. He heard Mercy call out a number.

“No, no my dear. Unless you choose to, no need for that. Focus on feeling, this is for you, Mercy, not appeasing me.” His hand fell again and Mercy began thrusting in earnest. “Yes, that’s it, Mercy. Keep on, just like that.” 

The strikes weren’t the same as the punishment earlier, they were exciting in a different way. Aziraphale watched with a new kind of joy as Mercy pulled at his own hair with one hand and fucked his thighs. The hiccuping breaths and groans, interspersed with cries of “Yes, Sir” and “Please” and “Thank you”. As he continued spanking, he slid a hand up the man’s back and closed his fist in his hair next to Mercy’s, pulling firmly but kindly until his back arched slightly. 

“Mercy, you may come now.” Mercy’s thrusts became frantic and Aziraphale gave him three more sharp strikes when Mercy finally came. He cried out and tears spilled down his cheeks as Aziraphale laid his head back down and gently carded his fingers through the now sweaty red locks. He stroked down Mercy’s back and over his buttocks, down his thighs, speaking softly as though calming a spooked animal. 

Mercy was as relaxed as a cooked noodle, listening to the man praise him, enjoying the light stroking. They sat that way for a short time before Mercy began moving to sit up. He paused for a moment, uncertain, but soft and firm hands helped him upright. Aziraphale walked him to a washroom and helped him get cleaned up before washing up himself. Brought him back to the bedroom and helped him dress, and then redressed himself after. They went back into the lounge and Aziraphale retrieved their tumblers to pour them each a drink. He gave Mercy a secretive smirk as the slender man sat down delicately, which was returned once he was comfortable. 

They sat in a peaceful silence as they lost themselves in their thoughts. Once his drink was done, Mercy stood and washed and put his glass away. He came back into the lounge and Aziraphale looked up at him with a kind smile. He stood, recognizing that Mercy was ready to leave. 

“Grace. I- I don’t have words for what you’ve given me tonight, nor for the amount of gratitude I hold for you.” 

“I could say the same, my dear boy. I learned something about myself as well. Something that, at my age, is rather a surprise. So, the gratitude is mutual.” He smiled and put out his hand. Mercy took it and then swiftly ducked his head to place a kiss on the back before letting go. He grinned cheekily at Aziraphale and turned to retrieve his hat and overcoat. 

Aziraphale saw him to the door and smiled as Mercy tipped his hat and left. The door was locked and Aziraphale cleaned the bedroom with a thought before settling in the lounge to read. He had barely moved when Elizabeth came in the next morning. He thanked him profusely for his understanding and assured him that he was feeling much better now. He gave the man a sizable amount of money to thank him for both the drinks and his hospitality. 

As he walked back to the bookshop, he felt relaxed and peaceful in the same way he had been after his first evening with Inanna. As though everything was fresh, new … right. 

~~

A week later, he looked up as the bell over the door rang out and saw a handsome couple walk in. The woman was excitedly speaking of a novel she’d heard about and the gentleman smiled at her indulgently. The woman walked into the stacks and the man looked up at Aziraphale, blinking rapidly in shock.

“Good afternoon, sir. I heard your young lady was looking for something specific. I am happy to assist if you’d both like?”

“N- no, I believe I’ll just let her look, if- if that is alright?” the red haired man looked around nervously before his eyes landed back on Aziraphale, a hint of fear as he took out a handkerchief to blot his brow. Aziraphale understood. It was all well and good to say ‘discreet’, but another thing entirely to be suddenly face to face with that risk.

“I know that feeling, just wanting to look around, so that is perfectly fine. I’ll be here, out of the way. Let me know if either of you require anything.” Aziraphale smiled at him and turned away to shelve some books. 

He wisely did not turn around when he heard a sigh of relief and a soft “Thank God.”

The couple did make a purchase, and Aziraphale smiled at them, thanking them for their patronage before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's first actual time acting in a more 'recognizable" Dom role, I really hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Please leave a comment!
> 
> I decided to post early since yesterday's chapter was so short. Opinion on daily updates vs every other day?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	6. Good News Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale begins his side business in earnest, with the help of the owners of a discreet gentlemen's club.

**Not long after Mercy's visit**

News traveled in certain circles rather quickly. A month after his evening with Mercy, a boy appeared with a message for him. 

He opened it and discovered that Mercy had shared some of his experience with fellow club members. Aziraphale took no issue with that because they were a close group and that sort of gossip was beneficial to members. But apparently this particular gossip had garnered a bit more attention than usual. He was being requested to perform similarly for a club member he’d not known yet, although he had met him before. He sat down with a cup of tea as ideas began to come together.

He returned a message to the club, advising that he was, of course, open to such an arrangement, however, any requests for that particular sort of evening would come at a fee. He hadn’t charged the gents at the club before now, thinking of them as fun dalliances in between his discreet services. He proposed an amount and asked that Elizabeth be his go-between, to which he would be willing to pay for his services to do so.

He received another note back asking him to attend the club that evening and Elizabeth would be willing to discuss particulars of this business arrangement. He began to make plans.

Elizabeth and Aziraphale came to an agreement regarding services, fees, and of course, a screening process that would follow his personal rules as well as a few others to keep both himself and his partner safe. He had two young men request his services in the first week alone.

He smiled each time he filled out his secondary register with his off-book earnings, donations to charity, and investments.

~~~~~

**The early 1940s**

Decades later, he had a new contact at the club, Mary. Mary was just as loyal and willing to assist Aziraphale in conducting business. His first assist was suggesting they needed a better way to communicate than hand written messages, and then talking him into updating. A Bakelite telephone was installed in the bookshop and he did have to agree, it did make things easier. 

“We are quite definitely closed.”

“Prince Paradox.”

“Of course, my good man, how may I be of service?”

“We have a young man asking to make an appointment with you, Sir. He has passed all of your screening requirements, of course.”

“Very well, I will be round on Wednesday evening just past six o’clock. He is to arrive no later than half past. If this is not amenable, you know my availability, simply let me know when. He has agreed to my fee, of course?”

“Of course, Sir, all agreed on. I will reach out and let him know when to be here.”

“Thank you.”

~~

The club changed hands a number of times over the years, and none of the owners ever commented on Aziraphale’s membership. They would update his contract as times and fees changed, but other than that, they kept their mouths shut.

~~~~~

**The early 1960s**

“I’m sorry, we are closing for lunch.”

“Prince Paradox.”

“How may I be of service, my dear fellow?”

“Well, I- I’m not sure that I should be calling for this, it’s a bit unusual, Sir. But I promised I’d ask.”

“Of course, I’m all ears.”

“Well, you see, Sir, well. Your services have been requested, but … by a lady.”

“Oh! I see, yes, I can understand why this would cause a bit of concern.”

“I did try to explain to my contact that your services wouldn’t be available, but they insisted I contact you. Rather pushy in fact.”

“Well, it had never come up before, I’m sure you understand why. However, I am flexible, and am happy to provide services to ladies as well.” 

Despite the caller’s silence, their confusion was loud. Aziraphale couldn’t blame them. Most people he knew had never heard of him giving women a second glance. However that was because, well, the angel took the word discretion to entirely new levels when it came to his intimate encounters. Just as it had always been, he was providing a service; he didn’t really have a preference. Well, that thought was misleading. His preference was Crowley, not that he’d ever had an opportunity to act on it, but he did so desire. And if he tended to lean more one way or another depending on how Crowley was presenting at the time, that was no one’s business but his own.

“Are, are you sure, Sir?”

“Absolutely, my dear. I do question where those encounters would be done. I would not suggest or request the of bringing a woman to the club, of course. Does your contact have a suggestion?”

“Sir, if it is alright, would you come down at your convenience? We can discuss this more thoroughly.”

Aziraphale made his way to the club. He sat with the newest owner, Alice, and discussed an addendum to the contract in place. All requirements regarding his screening process would be mostly the same, with some minor changes, and Alice would remain his contact. Alice was permitted to share the information with a woman he trusted regarding the offer to provide services to women. The angel also gallantly suggested and agreed to a lesser fee for women, since they’d likely not have the same access to pocket money as their male counterparts. 

~~~~~

“Apologies, we’ve not opened yet.”

“ _Princess_ Paradox?”

“I see. Do tell, Alice.” Aziraphale chuckled and had to smile at Alice’s hesitant, yet inventive, way of warning him of the tone of the call.

Information was exchanged, including a meeting place and Aziraphale prepared for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another teaser bridge, please let me know if you are enjoying!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
>  [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	7. Aziraphale Has Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's first time with a female submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a bit more 'vigorous' than scenes previous. Aziraphale's partner is a masochist, but the full extent is *not shown*. 
> 
> CW: gagging during oral sex, consensual; breast slapping, consensual; safe word use; surface mention of previous encounters with selfish partners (not Aziraphale's)

**The early 1960s**

Aziraphale was already at the designated location and had been waiting for nearly an hour. His usual acceptable wait was no more than half an hour as he tended to be early, but curiosity was getting the better of him. Was this by design to test him, or a genuine delay? He went over the information he had been provided about the woman in his head once again, wondering if there may be a clue to her mindset. He was thinking to ring his contact when suddenly the door to the room swung open and a woman breezed in. She carelessly tossed her pocketbook on the table as Aziraphale looked on in annoyed disbelief at her cavalier attitude. His mood was not improved when she opened her mouth.

“Sorry I’m late, but I heard there was a sale at the lovely little-”

“Enough.” 

“I beg your pardon?” She looked over at him, eyes wide but with a haughty posture

“I believe you heard me.” He looked at her calmly, not raising his voice or even moving from his seat, but he was radiating obvious displeasure. He held up his hand to forestall any attempt to respond. “You requested and paid for a service from me and did not have the common courtesy to be on time. Now, your choices are that you cease this prattle and present yourself properly, or I leave and you forfeit your payment. You have one minute to decide.” Aziraphale pulled out his pocket watch and made a show of watching the time tick by.

The woman gaped at him for a moment before beginning to sputter excuses. 

“Thirty seconds.”

She began a sentence that sounded like an argument and he interrupted, giving her a sharp look. “Fifteen.”

She then looked nervous and confused, wringing her hands. This wasn’t the first time she’d enjoyed a certain kind of discreet service, and she had been warned that this gentleman was exacting and highly respected in those circles. She hadn’t been expecting it to go this way, not from the moment she walked in. Aziraphale’s voice, counting down from five, broke into her thoughts and she frantically went to her knees on the cushion at his feet.

“One.” He closed his watch and put it back in his pocket. “See now, was that so difficult? We could have had a lovely start … Pity we will be beginning with a consequence. Unless of course, earning a consequence was your goal?”

She shook her head with wide eyes. This soft spoken gentleman in his old fashioned suit was definitely not what she expected when she first saw him. To tell the truth, she’d been disappointed when she first walked in, but while she was still confused, she was willing to give him a chance, especially after catching a glimpse of his commanding presence. He reached down and cupped her chin in his hand.

“I see, so you are simply used to being permitted to do as you like and you expect that your partner will work around it. Allow me to assure you, my dear, that is not the case with me.” He waited for her to acknowledge him and continued. “Now, I am to understand you have agreed to all of my terms, but let us go over them once to ensure there are no misunderstandings. However, first, what do you prefer I call you?”

“J-Judith.” He shifted slightly in his seat and looked at her expectantly, his loose grip on her chin firming slightly. “Sir! I am Judith, Sir.”

Aziraphale nodded. He had no idea why, but it was a rare occurrence that a client remembered the ‘Sir’ in the beginning. “Thank you, Judith. As you just remembered, you will address me Sir.” 

She nodded as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t even looked away from her face yet, but Judith had never felt so scrutinized. She waited silently and did her best not to fidget as time ticked by. Finally, he nodded at her. 

They had a short discussion of rules, do’s, don’ts, confirmed expectations and safewords. 

“You will now stand next to the table, facing me, and remove your clothing, neatly placing them on the table. You may keep on your underthings for the moment if you wish. Once you are done, you will come back and present yourself on the cushion again. You have three minutes.” Aziraphale pulled out his pocket watch again and Judith swiftly moved into position, kicking her shoes off and then straightening them. 

Judith carefully removed her jacket and, not wanting to fold it, began to drape it on the back of a chair before she looked up at Aziraphale with a question in her eyes. “Sir, may I place my jacket here so it doesn’t wrinkle much?” Aziraphale nodded once and she finished carefully placing it on the chair. Her skirt came next, then her stockings and suspenders, and lastly her blouse. She made sure everything was neatly placed and paused, wondering if she was forgetting anything. 

“Considering a couple of your more specific interests, you may wish to remove your jewelry and any hairpins, Judith.”

Her hands flew to comply, pulling pins and taking off her necklace and earrings, sure that she was running short on time. She noticed that he had still not looked away from her face, and she began to worry. She would definitely have pegged him as gay had they met on the street and she was starting to wonder if this was going to end well. It was fine to have the proper demeanor, but without the mutual enjoyment, what was the point? Apparently she was wearing her thoughts on her face as she returned to the cushion. 

“Well done, and with time to spare.” He removed his watch from his waistcoat and left it on the small side table next to him. She was rather surprised to feel a blush rise on her cheeks, happy for the praise. “I’d like to take a moment to reassure you, Judith, despite any conclusions you may have made regarding me, you’ll simply have to trust me that they are assumptions only and I fully intend to enjoy our time together.”

She nodded. “Now then, onto the consequences of not respecting that my time is valuable. I was waiting very close to an hour, which while I was early, was still fifty minutes past the time we agreed upon. Therefore you will receive two strikes for every five minutes I had to wait while you completed your impromptu shopping trip instead.”

Judith actually felt something akin to embarrassment after hearing the way the man worded her transgression. It was true, previous encounters had been lenient and she had become accustomed to that. Aziraphale was looking at her intensely again and she swallowed. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Good. You have a choice. Do you prefer to be standing with your hands flat on the table, bent over with your elbows on the bed, or over my lap?”

“Over your lap, please, Sir.” Judith didn’t even have to think about that, she’d always preferred punishments to be done that way. She waited for an accepting nod before bringing herself onto his lap. She tensed when he first laid a hand over her buttocks and curled his arm over her back to hold her in place but forced herself to relax. He allowed her panties to stay up, but considering how dainty they were, she wasn’t sure it would make a difference. Her last encounter had done it all over her skirt, which was both disappointing and a relief, he’d had a heavy hand.

“You will count, Judith. If you make a mistake, we will start back at the beginning, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” She’d barely gotten the words out when the first smack landed. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Every assumption she had was abruptly shattered. Aziraphale’s hand was not cruel, but it was sharp and precise. Her voice shook a bit. “O- one.”

Her spanking was both swift and the longest minute of her life. By the fifth hit, her feet were kicking. She missed number six and as warned, Aziraphale started over. By the ninth strike her entire body was thrashing, held in place by a man who was much stronger than he looked. At eleven she was fully sobbing. All told, her punishment was sixteen spanks long and by the end she was hiccupping, and drained. Her arse was on fire. She flinched when Aziraphale’s hand rested on her again.

“It’s alright, Judith, you’ve finished, and you did very well. You made one mistake but I am so happy with how you took your punishment.” He was smoothing his hands over her, everything he could reach, calming and praising her. He gently pet through her hair, as her sobs quieted. He gave her the time she needed, only letting go when she began to move away. She knelt back on the cushion and looked up at him as he cupped her cheek and wiped her face with a handkerchief. He smiled at her. “You truly did well, my dear. I am quite pleased, very proud of you.”

Judith heard his words and suddenly she understood what the dirty novels she read were talking about. She was proud and happy that she had pleased him, regardless of the fire on her bottom. The way he was looking at her made her feel good, she’d done something right and being recognized for it. She smiled at him. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You are welcome. Now, if you’d please remove your brassiere, I believe I would very much like to see your breasts now..” He held out his hand and placed the bra on the table next to his watch. 

Judith was on the small side, breast-wise, but she was rather happy for that. She felt a shiver down her spine as Aziraphale finally looked away from her face. She felt her panties grow damp just from his intense gaze.

“Oh, my, I do so enjoy a lovely pair of breasts.” He reached out with one hand and cupped her, lightly running his fingers over the swell, bringing goosebumps, and he lightly pinched her nipple between his knuckles as he pulled his hand away to give her other breast attention. “I wonder, after I enjoy licking and nibbling them, would you let me come on them? Create a lovely bit of art on you with my ejaculate?”

How he was arousing her with such outdated and formal speech, she’d never know, but she couldn’t deny it was working. “Whatever you like, Sir.” 

“You are correct, Judith. I do believe you will have that to look forward to, it is arousing just thinking about it.” Aziraphale brought his other hand to her breasts and he faintly drew spirals around her nipples and over her breasts, taking time to pinch at random. She didn’t try to silence herself at all, her breath hitching and soft sighs and purrs made. “Oh, you make beautiful sounds, my dear girl. If you would stand here, between my feet, hands behind your back?”

She did so and her knees nearly buckled as he ran his fingertips up the outside of her legs and brought his face in to nuzzle between her breasts. She fidgeted and huffed out a laugh and he looked up and her. “I’m sorry, Sir, I am ticklish.”

“Well, let’s just take your mind off that, shall we?” With that, Aziraphale turned his head and firmly bit her breast. He knew it wouldn’t mark, but it was definitely not ignorable. She made a sound that was like a mix between a gasp and a yelp and he let go, resuming his nuzzling as she held still. “Much better. Your skin is incredibly soft, Judith. If I weren’t so intent on enjoying the rest of you, I’d be quite happy to remain here. Hmmm … asymmetry bothers me.”

Judith’s nails dug into her arms when he turned and bit the other breast and her head fell back with a groan. She felt more goosebumps as Aziraphale dragged his fingers up the inside of her legs. She whined when he stopped mid thigh. 

“I’d like your panties please, Judith. Slowly, there’s no rush.” He placed them next to her bra and looked at his watch. “Arms behind your back again, my dear, I am going to play with your clit and perhaps more. You have three minutes to have an orgasm, if not, you’ll have to wait for the next time I permit you the opportunity.”

“Yes, Sir, thank you.” Aziraphale gripped her hip with one hand, to hold her up and deliberately pulled his nails up her inner thigh before checking his watch again. He cupped her mound before spreading her labia with his outer fingers and curling his middle and ring fingers to drag on either side of her clit. 

“Oh my dear girl, you are deliciously wet.” She thought he sounded a bit breathless and her arousal jumped at the thought that he was getting turned on, that her body’s response to him pleased him considering what high standards he enforced.

Judith keened high in her throat and her hips rocked forward. His fingers slid back and forth around her clit, then only barely dipped his fingers inside her. “Oh, fuck.”

His fingers came back, “Judith, I won’t have that kind of language. This is your only warning, understood?”

“Yes, yes, Sir. Yes.” She was babbling but he could hardly blame her. He looked at his watch and smirked. He slid his fingers into her fully and gave two thrusts before his hands left her completely. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a whine as she looked down at him. 

“I’m sorry, but your time is up. We’ll try again in a bit, yes?” He looked up at her sympathetically. He picked up her panties to clean his fingers and she whimpered watching him. “You looked simply stunning as you rode my fingers, has anyone ever told you? No? A true neglect. Back to your cushion, Judith.”

She was blushing from the compliment as she carefully went back to her knees, and they looked at each other as he began rubbing and squeezing himself over his trousers. How had she really not noticed that he hadn’t done so much as unfastened a button as he effectively took her apart? Her eyes focused on his hands as he loosened his cravat and stood up. It also occurred to her that this was the first he’d gotten out of the chair.

“I hope you don’t mind my getting undressed as well. Only it would definitely be far more comfortable considering what I’d like you to do for me, and what I would like to do for and to you.” She nodded and whispered her agreement. She whimpered softly as he calmly removed his clothing, properly putting them on hangers before returning to his chair. He began slowly stroking himself as she watched. “I do so enjoy your eyes on me, Judith, however your mouth is what I’d prefer just now. Come here.”

She came closer, bringing her cushion at a gesture from him. She leaned close and had only given a single lick to the tip of his cock when a finger under her chin moved her head back. She looked up in surprise. Two fingers rested on her bottom lip and he smiled. “I didn’t say where, dear girl. Show me first, hands behind your back, please. … Earn it.”

She nodded and opened her mouth, taking his fingers in. He continued to stroke himself watching avidly as she licked and sucked his fingers and he allowed her to continue for a minute or two. “Ah, good girl, well done. Now you may suck me. Slowly, I do so enjoy plush lips and a wet mouth.”

Judith’s cunt had fully clenched when he’d called her a good girl and she finally bent her head to take his cock in her mouth. His hands went in her hair and firmly closed, she groaned and whined around his cock, feeling the pull every time she slid down his shaft. He allowed her to go at her own pace, only providing a little pull on her hair, a tiny sting that she enjoyed. Aziraphale had noticed a small shiver when he’d called her a good girl and he filed that away. 

He relaxed, enjoying her admittedly talented and enthusiastic tongue, as he thought over her specific kinks, a few of which he’d never done. Not that he couldn’t, but he’d never been asked. He gave a somewhat sharper pull, keeping her still and in place as he stood up, pushing the chair back a few inches. She looked up at him, her lips still firmly closed around his cock. He brushed wispy locks back from her face, curling it behind her ears as he kept a grip in her hair. “That has felt lovely, Judith. You’ve been doing very well, but … now, it’s my turn.” 

The implications of what Aziraphale said hit, and when understanding followed a split second later her eyes went wide and then closed, the corners crinkling in a way that showed both her approval and acceptance of his warning. She had mere seconds to once again rewrite her expectations about this man. He brought his other hand into her hair and closing them both firmly into fists, pulled her firmly down on his cock until he hit the back of her throat and felt more than heard a slight gag. He pulled her back up and checked her face for any indication of second thoughts or regret. What he saw reassured him and he began pulling her down and thrusting into her mouth in earnest. 

Aziraphale kept himself just shallow of the back of her mouth but randomly would press deeper and hold her still until he felt her throat constrict. He would then go back to his firm shallow thrusts. He didn’t continue for long, realizing that this was exactly how he wanted to end. Her mouth and throat were exquisite and feeling them work his cock before he spilled on her breasts was a treat he wasn’t willing to deprive himself of. He gave one more strong pull, pressing deeper than before, holding just a bit longer and then pulled her off.

He sat back down and led her head to rest on his thigh, she was panting and a few tears had escaped, but she looked rather serene otherwise. He carded his fingers through her hair, loosening any tangles as he spoke softly. “You may put your arms down now, Judith. You have done so well, you felt amazing, taking my cock like that. I do hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

Judith nodded against his thigh and softly breathed out, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Excellent.” He carefully rubbed and squeezed her arms, she had been holding them behind her back tightly. She sighed and allowed him to move her arms, his continued appreciation and praise wrapping around her and keeping her aroused. Her mind was blissfully blank other than the pleasure she was feeling by pleasing him. His hands stopped massaging. “Are you able to stand?” She nodded. “Stand here, Judith, hands behind your back.”

He supported her to her feet and brought his hand up the inside of her leg, gliding over her damp inner thighs. He gave a mischievous smirk. “Your three minutes starts now.”

Three minutes later, she sobbed as he took his fingers away, she’d been so close she could taste it. 

“I know, my dear. Perhaps we can compromise? You may continue as we are, which I am enjoying immensely, Judith, I don’t mind telling you, through the rest of my plans for you this afternoon. Alternately, you go back to the floor, spread your knees widely and make yourself come, however there will be consequences, additionally it will cut our time a bit shorter. Which do you choose? You have one minute to decide.”

Judith squeezed her thighs together and tried to think through the haze of lust and need. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath and then looked back into Aziraphale’s eyes, which were calm yet keen. At that moment she came to a realization that if she played by his rules, she had absolutely no doubt that he had planned on doing every last thing on her list. She’d been with bossy men, men who took this as a free pass to get their own from a woman who’d do anything they said, but didn’t give too much back. She’d been with men who didn’t understand what she wanted or didn’t like that she was willing to tell a man what she wanted, some were even upset and disgusted by her. 

However this man, who she didn’t even know his name, was neither disgusted by her, intimidated by her, or using her. He was in control, but he wasn’t taking it for granted, he understood the symbiosis of this kind of arrangement. He was responsible for her pleasure, just as she was responsible to follow his directions. She shuddered as she fully appreciated what he was doing, and another when she remembered that she only had one chance with him. 

“Yellow.”

His word startled her out of her thoughts and she stepped back, nervous. “Sir?”

“Come here.” He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her before bringing a handkerchief to her face. She’d not even noticed she was crying. “I’ve paused because you are distressed, and that is not beneficial to either of us. Don’t be worried, we will discuss and if you wish, we will continue. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

They discussed where her thoughts had gone and Aziraphale understood her point of view. He assured her that this was absolutely how things should go, regardless of how rough or gentle she desired. That he was merely responsible for the how, where, and when, she was in control in most of the what. That even if there was something he wanted, if it was not acceptable to her, forcing her would be a breach of the trust she had given him by submitting. 

He took another moment to let her settle before asking if she was alright to continue, or if she’d prefer to stop.

“If you think I’m about to stop now, you are out of your mind … Sir.” She breathed out a light chuckle and gave him a cheeky grin before sliding back to her cushion. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming herself and reaching to find that mindset she’d had earlier. It took a minute before her body relaxed, and she opened her eyes, looking up at Aziraphale. “Thank you, Sir. For taking time out.”

“Not at all, Judith. I would be remiss, and in fact irresponsible to not be attuned to your needs while you are in my hands, both physical and psychological.” He nodded at her, and she had a moment to marvel how he could sound like they were having a conversation during tea time despite being stark naked. He gave a small smile as though he knew what she was thinking. “That said, have you made your decision? If you choose the orgasm, I am happy to bring you back to the sobbing frustration you were experiencing before.” That cheeky bugger winked at her.

“No, thank you, Sir. I want to follow your plans, please.” He smiled at her, but didn’t move yet. After a few moments, her eyebrows came together concerned and she timidly, unsure if this was what he was waiting for, said, “Er … Green? Sir?”

“Are you asking me if you are green, or telling me you are?”

Her back straightened. “I am telling you: I am green, Sir.” 

“Splendid. Kneel here please.” He paused a moment as she tentatively moved. “Judith, I’m going to reassure you, if I ever direct you to kneel, part of that act is the expectation that you will bring the cushion. I have no interest in causing you pain if it isn’t welcome, or necessary of course. So, there is no need to pause and wait for permission to do so. Understood?”

She settled on her cushion. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

“Of course.” He looked her over again slowly, patiently waiting to see her physical response before touching her again. It didn’t take long for her nipples to harden under his gaze and he smiled. His hands grazed her, tracing over her skin, reaching down to stroke and pinch her breasts, and she shuddered, letting out a whine. From the table next to him, he picked up a strip of cloth, showed it to her, waited a beat, and then blindfolded her. He pulled her to stand, pushing the cushion out of the way and nudged her arms back. She understood the unspoken command and clasped her hands behind her.. 

He was rather titillated at now having free reign without being observed and he brought his hands back to her breasts, gently petting them before surprising her with a firm slap that also caught her nipple. She gasped as her head fell back and it evolved into a groan when he did it again on the other breast, in a different spot. He alternated between soft caresses and slaps until both of her breasts were a pleasant dark pink. He pulled her closer and closed his lips over a nipple and sucked. She cried out before he backed away into gentle licks. He gave the same attention to the other nipple as he surprised her with another slap. She was panting and whining when he nuzzled into her breasts again and brought his fingers to her clit. 

“Your three minutes begins now.” He sat back to watch her, her breasts bobbing with her panting and the movement of her hips. He slid his fingers into her and she came strongly, her knees buckling as he caught her with one arm, gently still thrusting with his hand, encouraging her to eke out every drop of pleasure. “Oh, wonderful, beautifully done, my dear. Yes, keep riding, lovely girl. Enjoy it all. You’ve earned it, Judith.”

Eventually her hips stopped, and he pulled his fingers from her. “That must have felt marvelous after waiting so long. And what a good girl, keeping your arms behind your back, I am very proud of you.”

She nodded with a lazy smile, shuddering with aftershocks. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“You are welcome, my dear.” He waited as she caught her breath. When her body finally relaxed, he brought her face to his cock. “You’re welcome to show your appreciation now, and take your time.”

Judith hummed softly as her mouth opened and she began with small kitten licks before kissing up and down his shaft. Aziraphale threaded a hand into her hair, lightly closing his fist to keep her grounded. She licked up the middle of his testicles not stopping until she reached the head of his prick, and let out a small keen as she tasted him. She gently sucked on the head before kissing and licking again. 

“You are doing so well, I do like how you're doing that. Take me into your mouth, suck down as far as you can, and then go farther, I’ve done the work earlier, you take this turn. Gag yourself, please. It felt so good, your throat closing, the rush of air when I pulled back and you sucked in a breath. Wouldn’t you like to make me feel good again, Judith?”

She whined as he had been talking, and as soon as he finished, eagerly did as he instructed. She wanted to make him feel good, she had the power to do it, and she did enjoy that sensation. She tried to copy what he’d done earlier, sucking and randomly gagging. 

Aziraphale wasn’t exaggerating, her gagging had felt amazing. He’d never had someone _ask_ to be gagged like this, usually it was an accident, the result of over-enthusiasm and not repeated, but he was going to need to update his own list now, because this was surprisingly pleasurable. He felt the warning tingle of an orgasm and sighed, realizing it was time to move on. He pulled down firmly one last time holding her in place, and then pulled back on her hair, gently removing her from his cock. He pet her kindly for a moment before his other hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. 

Judith gasped loudly and he paused long enough for her to object, his own method of checking in without breaking the scene. When her mouth remained parted but no words came out, he stood, giving her time and space to bring herself to her feet. He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear as he started backing her toward the bed. “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the tone of the scene, I still consider Aziraphale to be a Soft Dom. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and commenting!
> 
>   
> Please come chat with me :D  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	8. Aftercare and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith's scene comes to an end. Aziraphale performs aftercare and a post scene check-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: gagging during oral sex, aftercare emotions, remembering rough sex (mostly in list form, not described), post-scene discussion about scene, sexual orientation discussion/question, conversation regarding safewords having been used - if there is anything I missed that you feel I should have here, please let me know.

**Part 2 in the early 1960s**

Judith was on her knees in front of Aziraphale, but only barely. If it wasn’t for the hands gripping her hair keeping the hard prick in her mouth pushing into her throat, she’d likely have fallen over by now. Her wrists burned with how she’d been directed to finger herself. Directions were being whispered through the man’s panting, and she followed them precisely. Inside, clit, pinch, thrust, circle; all while her hips jerked and she clenched down on the smooth plug in her arse, heavy and filling. The man kept her edged devastatingly well, not that she was really thinking about it at the moment. 

Her lungs and throat ached as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. He groaned loudly as he gave himself long strokes, still holding her upright. She watched the cock give a thick drip of precome. The man’s hand swept over it and added it to the spit slicking his length before his breath hitched and he climaxed with a growled grunt. She watched the come land on her breasts.

“Judith, you may come now.” Her voice was hoarse as she cried out, her body reacting to the command and she heard a deep whisper. “Oh, good girl.” Her vision went dark as she fainted.

~~

Judith woke not too long after, cocooned in a soft blanket, cradled in between Aziraphale’s legs as he sat against the headboard. He was holding her firmly, but not tightly, and softly stroking her back as he spoke to her in low tones. She sat quietly letting the sounds wash over her, not paying attention to the words. She let herself slowly become aware of the room beyond his arms as his voice whispered, his cheek was resting on her head, his breath moving her hair. She shifted slightly and he paused.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I did take the liberty of removing the plug. It would have been terribly uncomfortable for you otherwise.” She nodded and tried to sit up to answer, but he continued to hold her.

“No need to move yet. What do you need, my dear?” His voice was only a little louder, the words clearer, but no less soft and calming. A glass of cool water appeared in front of her and she allowed him to help her drink it. She laid her head against his shoulder in between sips. As that was finished and set aside, a plump strawberry was brought to her lips. She looked up, questioning. “You have done rather a lot of work today, dear girl. You need to rehydrate, and the sugars from the fruit will help. If you don’t like strawberries, I have grapes and fresh pitted cherries as well. Also, I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer milk or dark chocolate, so I brought both.”

Judith blinked up at him, tearing up again and buried her face into the space just below his collarbones. It was too much. This was another thing she’d only read about in books. This whole soft, cuddly bit afterwards. Aziraphale quietly gave her a moment with her thoughts. She eventually nodded and allowed him to continue feeding her and encouraging her to sips of water. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she listened to him tell her how proud he was of her, how well she’d given over to him, and other encouraging comments.

Once the fruit was done, a full three glasses of water sipped away, and the chocolate nibbled on, he led her to the bathroom and gently cleaned her up; the lack of chit-chat as he cleaned himself up after she was seen to wasn’t uncomfortable. He then took her back into the main room, helped her to get dressed and brushed through all the tangles in her hair. He deftly put her hair up in a simple bun that wouldn’t look too out of place until her next salon appointment, and then helped her put her jewelry back on. He looked her over, making sure she looked put back together before turning to dress himself. Once again, it struck her how natural this man was. Dressed or not, he just _was_. If he wanted to put up her hair, being naked wouldn’t give him pause. Just like bringing her to the brink of madness earlier hadn’t necessitated him being undressed. 

Judith sat at the little table, lost in her thoughts. She saw in her minds’ eye a hand over her mouth, being slapped, spanked, bitten, licked, pinched. She was sure she’d feel the ghost of his cock fucking into her cunt for the next day, and her arse another two after that. She wasn’t sure how long she’d still be able to feel him in her throat. She looked down at her wrists and saw faint marks, could see the difference between what was left behind by his hands holding her, and the soft rope he’d brought. She started flexing muscles feeling the pull in her thighs and back from different positions she’d been in. Her knees had light fabric burn from the cushion. Her mind was a whirl with surprise, shock. A small part of her brain was specifically stunned that she still had hair. She could hear herself begging, for everything he told her to beg for, and then the elation of receiving it if she did well. Heard the echoes in her head of every ‘good girl’ and ‘well done’, every ‘so proud’ and she relaxed into them, feeling fulfilled, but not pandered to, she’d earned it, and she was thrilled about it. Despite how utterly out of it she’d been at the time, she was also fully aware of everything that had happened, and how safe she’d felt the entire time. She had been completely and utterly safe, treasured even, every second in his presence. Although to be fair, she had no idea how many orgasms she’d had, not that the number was important, of course.

Judith was gently pulled from her thoughts as Aziraphale sat across from her. He crossed his legs and comfortably leaned back into the chair with a smile.

“First and foremost, I apologize. The facilities here leave a bit to be desired. I usually have the ability to prepare a nice tea for this discussion. I will have to keep this in mind in future.” He smiled at her as she murmured a polite rebuff. “That is very kind of you. Next, and please be honest: did you enjoy yourself?”

“You have no idea. Or maybe you do and you’re fishing for a compliment.” Her voice was a little breathless and rough, but calm and present. “Sir, I can honestly say, this is the best, and worst, experience I’ll ever have.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Aziraphale didn’t look upset, or even surprised, merely inquisitive.

“Well, I’ve nev- I’ll ne- … This was the most amazing, and thorough, experience I’ve ever had. And the worst moment will be when I walk out that door knowing that I won’t be able to meet with you again.”

Aziraphale nodded with a small smile. “Well, I am not someone who likes to ‘toot my own horn’ as it were, but I will admit, I have heard that once or twice.”

“Is there anything you’d like to change or correct me on, Judith? A respectable individual in the Dominant role is responsible for never considering themself as having nothing more to learn, and I do take that seriously.”

She nodded, thoughtfully. “There is nothing I could suggest for improvement, Sir. At all. I am sure this will come as little surprise to you, but that has been the most complete experience I’ve ever had. I’d already mentioned quite a bit earlier, when our first intermission was needed, but truly. There were things on my list that I’d heard about but never really thought I’d get to do, things that I’ve liked in the past, or things I was afraid to try ... and you fulfilled all of them. Even things I didn’t think to add because who would have thought they’d ever be possible.” She looked over at a bare stretch of wall wistfully as Aziraphale chuckled a bit. His partners always did enjoy a show of strength, and performing oral while standing up was something that he enjoyed a great deal. So it was a win for everyone involved.

“I am very pleased that you enjoyed yourself, my dear. May I ask, is there anything you learned today?”

“Other than not to be late?” She looked up at him, giving a chagrined yet cheeky and lighthearted smirk as he laughed. “Well, honestly, Sir, I’ve learned that I need to have higher standards. And also, not judge a book by its cover.”

Aziraphale nodded at her with a proud smile. “I agree with both of those things. I also agree about being punctual, but I unfortunately do enjoy a good punishment as well, so I’m at sixes and sevens about that one. Is there anything you’d like to ask me or discuss further before we leave?”

“A few things, actually?” He nodded. “First, I know what you said, but I still want to ask: did _you_ enjoy yourself, Sir?”

Aziraphale nodded again with an introspective smile. “Yes, I was actually hoping you’d ask, mainly because this wasn’t for me to push this knowledge on you, not because there was a problem. Allow me to reassure you again, I did thoroughly enjoy myself. I am of course aware of how that may be confusing, considering my demeanor and outward presentation, and I’ll also admit, I haven’t been with a woman in a long time, and never in this particular role. However this was both sexually fulfilling, and a learning experience for me, and I am delighted and appreciative to have been given this opportunity with you.”

Judith stared at him a moment, trying to understand why he was thanking her when her mouth got away from her. “So, you’re not gay? Weren’t pretending I was a man or something?”

Aziraphale laughed. “No to both, my dear. First of all, I don’t have any hang-ups about that. I appreciate the human body in all forms. And as for your second concern, you are a beautiful woman, and there’s simply no way I’d have been able to pretend otherwise had I even wanted to.”

“Ok, thank you. But, doesn’t it bother you that someone will think you’re gay even if you like women?” 

“Not at all. What someone else believes of me is frankly not my concern unless they are an intrinsic part of my life in some way, or otherwise able to affect my livelihood. I assure you, my dear, there are blessedly few people who are in that sort of position." Aziraphale smiled, reassuringly. "And, I understand it can be a difficult concept, even for those similarly not fully heterosexual, but I am attracted to people the same as you are attracted to men. Some strike my fancy, some don't. As long as one adjusts for the physical attributes of their partner, there is no limit to the fun one can have, regardless of what one finds when getting undressed. It is hard enough for me to worry about what is in someone’s head and heart, their particular needs and desires, no need to make sure their body fits a specific checklist as well. It is the same as anyone else, some things are important to people that isn't to others. Some people can't fathom being with a short partner while others have no attraction to tall, it is all a matter of what attracts you. I am attracted to all of it, in the broadest sense, but that doesn't mean people with preferences are wrong, just different.”

“That’s an amazing outlook, Sir. Not sure I could follow it, but I envy your content. And your comfort with yourself.” 

"Not everyone could, just as I couldn't only be attracted to men _or_ women, I'm simply not made that way. Just are you're not made like I am. We are all made to be as we are, and far be it from me, or anyone else, to say that someone is wrong for who they are." 

She looked away, wondering if she’d ever be able to reconcile with herself and find that level of content with who she was. “Do you do this talk every time, or only because we had problems?”

Aziraphale looked at her solemnly, and Judith sat a little straighter, realizing that she should take this answer more seriously than she’d thought it warranted. 

“We did not have ‘problems’, Judith. We had moments of clarification. The first time was because I could see that you were having thoughts that distressed you. We talked through them, and moved on. The second, you were informing me that you were physically uncomfortable and once we adjusted, you were happy to continue. The third, was due to finding myself uncomfortable with something I’d not tried before. Nothing about those were problematic because we were responsible and safe, ensuring that everyone was happy. Had I allowed you to spiral and not addressed your feelings, that would have been a problem. Had I ignored your physical distress, that would have been a problem. And had I ignored my own unease, that would have been a very serious problem by creating an environment that was psychologically harmful to me, thereby putting me at risk of not tending to you properly.” 

Aziraphale leveled his eyes at her, waiting for her to acknowledge that perhaps her word choice was inaccurate, and possibly even hurtful. “That said, no. I prefer to have this discussion every session I have. I find it is helpful to my learning more about who I am, and my partner learning more of themselves. Additionally, I hope that demonstrating clear and respectful communication will help my partner’s confidence in future.”

Judith looked down at her hands, once again cataloguing the marks she found there. Her voice was small as she asked, “How can I get this again? I know your rules, Sir, and I’m not asking that. But ... how do I find it somewhere else? I’m embarrassed to tell you how many … “ She sighed. “ _You_ get what _you_ want, Sir. How do _I_ get that too?”

“The same way I do, my dear. You were told a list of rules, expectations, limits, and suchlike. You agreed to them. I was given a similar list, however you called yours ‘suggestions’. Wanting to be on your knees doesn’t mean you must lose your spine, Judith. Stand up for yourself, my dear. You are a sensual and creative woman, with an impressive streak of masochism. Any respectable Dom should be excited and grateful you are willing to hand yourself to them by going out of their way to ensure you were thoroughly satisfied with your visit. And if they aren’t, well it's my own opinion that they are not a respectable Dom, and you will not be attended as you deserve. It would be better for you to bow out gracefully if that were to happen. Which, I would like to assure you, you are well within your authority to do so.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” She allowed everything Aziraphale had said to settle in her mind for her to revisit later.

“You’re welcome.” He gave her another smile that looked like he was proud of her, and she was warmed by it.

They looked at each other a few moments more before Judith gingerly stood up and gathered her jacket and pocketbook. Aziraphale stood and walked with her to the door and they exchanged another set of ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome’ before she left. 

He turned back to the room and with a thought, gave it more of a ‘gently used’ look than the current pillow and blanket carnage before he gathered his things and left. The nature of the lodgings may have been a bit dodgy, but he wasn’t an animal, after all.

~~~~~

Later that evening he had just set aside his secondary ledger and pulled out a small stack of papers to review and transcribe. Making changes to his papers was rather exciting; learning something new wasn’t common for him. But under ‘Enjoys’, he was able to add: _“Gagging/choking partner as they perform oral sex”_ , _”Performing asphyxiation/breath control, hand to partner’s throat”_ , and _”Performing asphyxiation/breath control, hand over partner’s mouth”_. Under ‘Willing to’, he thought for a few moments before adding: _”Perform sado-anal sex on partner”_ , and _”Slap partner’s face”_. 

Under ‘Will not’, only a single change: _”Perform ‘fisting’ on partner, in any capacity”_. He shuddered slightly. He imagined it gave a feeling of ‘fullness’, and with the ambulatory nature of fingers, it could be pleasurable. He also knew, intellectually, that a woman has the ability to give birth to a far larger object than his fist, and that technically her body could have handled it. But it didn’t really go far to calming him down, or reassuring him, as he tried it. He’d called Yellow, they’d discussed and moved on, but he really didn’t see his feelings on it changing anytime soon, so best to put it on the list.

He finished writing out the new papers for Alice and enjoyed a cup of tea before heading back out to purchase some pastries. He was walking back to the bookshop with his purchase when he heard the distinct sound of Crowley’s car heading his way. Aziraphale smiled and stopped at the cafe across the street to get coffee as well for his soon to be guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to hear from everyone!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	9. Aziraphale Walks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A callback to First One is Free, from Aziraphale's point of view.

**Some untold time late in the 20th century, before the events leading to Armageddon began**

Despite Aziraphale’s rule regarding repeat customers, he never went long between requests. Especially now that it was known that he accepted requests from women. On occasion, his list would get updated and sent to his contact, but those moments were uncommon comparatively. He hadn’t hired anyone for his own pleasure in decades, he felt perfectly satisfied with how things were going. 

The angel rode the lift to Crowley’s flat, lightly frustrated. Crowley was usually downstairs already when they decided to meet in Mayfair for their monthly review yet Aziraphale had been waiting for over ten minutes before he finally decided to go up to ask what the delay was. There was always the concern that they’d been discovered and something had happened to Crowley, so best to get that information as quickly as possible to formulate a strategy. 

Crowley’s door opened easily. The flat no more kept him out than the bookshop kept out Crowley. He heard groaning and panting, but as the phrase goes, he’d been in the business too long to not know what those sounds were. He paused, waiting to hear if there was another party in attendance, but he only heard Crowley. He quietly stepped into the doorway and was presented with a view that he’d never thought he’d be treated to. 

The demon’s long limbs, trim torso, the lines of his throat were all perfect. Beautiful. The sun coming in caught his hair and Aziraphale blinked, his heart melting as he firmly controlled his arousal. He took note of Crowley’s two handed approach and smiled, studying the display with desire hidden behind an indifferent facade. He sighed without meaning to and Crowley’s eyes snapped open in a panic before he slid to his knees on the floor. 

_Dramatic creature._ Aziraphale rolled his eyes and tried to make himself busy, looking for papers, wine, or anything that could keep his hands occupied. Idle hands are the devil’s playthings, after all … well, not that he’d complain. “We are going to be late.”

He heard a sound that likely wasn't meant to be heard, and had he been human, probably wouldn’t have. He knew that sound also, he’d heard it from men and women alike. That was pain, embarrassment, fear, and failure. “Be right there … almost … ngh can’t! … “

The demon couldn’t quite get there; he was too close to stop and too mortified to keep going. Aziraphale had a deceptively brief moment of thought before he made his decision. He wasn’t going to let Crowley suffer, and they did have things to do, after all. This was a line they’d not crossed before, and might not again after this, but Crowley hadn’t looked away from him. He straightened his shoulders and took Crowley’s chin in hand before fixing his yellow eyes with a look. “Crowley, come. … **Now.** ”

He watched Crowley’s eyes roll back before they squeezed shut and then the demon came. Words spilling from his mouth as he thrust into his hands. Aziraphale gently touched his face and his hair as he offered a soft litany of encouragement, words that came to him as second nature now. He was glad they did, as he allowed himself to study and enjoy the scraps that he was permitted to take from Crowley’s table.

He wanted to pull Crowley into his lap, but that wouldn’t have been appropriate. If questioned by anyone, he was sure he could find a way to explain this away up to this point. But pulling the demon onto his lap for a post-climax cuddle would have been difficult to justify. 

Once Crowley’s eyes cleared, Aziraphale knew he had to put that wall back up. He allowed himself only seconds longer before stepping away. As he reached the door, he couldn’t help himself. He could _feel_ Crowley’s eyes following him, and he was decently sure the demon wasn’t looking at his shoulders. He turned and eyed Crowley up and down. 

"You know, my dear, normally my Dom services come at a nominal fee and I never see the same person twice. But this one, as they say, is on the house, and I do hope you’ll … come again." He gave a gentle smirk as Crowley’s jaw bobbed, he was certain the demon had no idea. He pulled the door shut behind him. “I’ll just wait out here, shall I?”

He stood in the hallway, blushing and smiling like a child. Aziraphale hoped that this wouldn’t be his only chance to see Crowley like this, to know him intimately, but if it were to be the case, he would treasure the memory.

By the time the demon came out into the hallway a few minutes later, Aziraphale had regained his composure. They headed out to lunch, and neither brought it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! I love reading them :D
> 
> I will be posting two chapters today, since technically this one is a rerun :)
> 
> So, just as a heads up, both chapters 9 and 10 are posting today, don't miss one! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	10. Aziraphale Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley have just begun working for the Dowlings. Aziraphale hadn't been aware of how Crowley was going to appear, but he is certainly aware now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, make sure you didn't miss Chapter 9, which was a callback to the scene in First One is Free. I am posting a bonus chapter to make up for it being a rerun. So, both chapters 9 and 10 are posting today, don't miss one!

**One week after beginning his new post as the Dowling’s groundskeeper**

Aziraphale wasn’t in a panic. Not over this. This was the one aspect of his life that he had complete control over. So it was impossible that he’d be in a panic. 

The gentleman’s club had of course long since closed, but the tradition that had started over a century ago was still in effect. Aziraphale had a single contact that worked for him, screening, making arrangements, etc. He hadn’t insisted on the code-words or code-names anymore, but they had been part of the inherited post, and each gent who took over kept up the tradition. 

“Alice was in the 60s, there was Debra in the 90s, who took over for him? Bless it all, I just spoke to the man a month ago!” The angel was looking in his ledger, when he suddenly stopped, stood up, and walked away from his desk. He had to calm down, his time away from the grounds was limited as he hadn’t cleared it beforehand. After taking a much needed moment to recenter, he returned to his ledger and found that he’d flipped past the man’s information at least twice. 

“Hello, Sir, Laura here.”

“Laura, hello. I am aware that during our last conversation I had advised of my unfortunate, yet necessary need of hiatus and that I would reach out to you instead when I had availability?”

“Of course, Sir. I do have a short list of clients that I could make an appointment for if you have time free?”

“Unfortunately not at the moment, my dear fellow. I do need your assistance, though, and this is not a request I’ve made before, so I will be allowing some time to fulfill it.”

“Of course, what do you need, Sir?”

The angel went over the details of his request to Laura, who waited respectfully silent. Aziraphale could hear the scratch of a pen writing the information down.

“How much time do I have, Sir?”

“As little as I’d like to pressure you, my dear, as quickly as possible. I will ring in a few days to catch up. Your time is greatly appreciated, Laura.”

“Not at all, Sir. I’ll speak to you soon.”

~~~~~

“Hello, Sir, Laura here.”

“Good afternoon, my dear. I know it’s only been a few days, but has there been any progress?”

“Progress, yes. But not a full success yet. I do have a couple of good leads, though. Maybe try back in another three days, Sir?”

“Very well, I appreciate your diligence.”

~~~~~

“Hello, Sir, Laura here.”

“Hello, Laura. Dare I ask?”

“Sir, I am rather excited to tell you that I have found who you were looking for. After discussing with her, she accepted your contact information and said she would reach out to you shortly.”

“Good man! Splendid, truly. Thank you very much for your assistance.”

Aziraphale dropped the call, more nervous than he’d been in centuries. 

~~~~~

“Miss Ashtoreth? I thought I’d let you know that I will be away from the estate this weekend. I’ve personal business to attend to.”

“Angel, you don’t have to check in with me, you’re a grown celestial.”

“I’m aware, but I also know that current needs have everyone on their guard and I didn’t want you to be concerned if you were unable to find me.”

“Point taken. When’ll you be back? … Warlock! You leave Brother Francis’ work basket alone, you wee beastie.” 

“Buvur Fancis has biscuits inn’ere! Fin’ers keepers?”

“Oh he does, does he. Well in that case, he should have known better than to try to sneak a snack between meals. Yes, finders keepers, dear.”

“Yay! Fankoo, Nanny!”

“Miss Ashtoreth, I must protest!”

“Too late, the hellspawn’s got his grubby little hands all over them.”

“Och, fine then. … I’ll be back on Sunday, in plenty of time to join you for our customary lunch.”

“Very well. Have a good weekend, Francis.”

~~~~~ 

Aziraphale straightened his waistcoat and tie again and checked his watch. Three minutes. He could survive three minutes. He stood outside the door, bright and early Saturday morning, watching seconds tick by. At nine o’clock precisely, he knocked, waited for the greeting and invitation, and went inside.

The room wasn’t brightly lit, but it wasn’t dark, and he easily picked out the woman sitting in the chair at the far wall. He removed his coat, hanging it on a hook, and then stepped closer to her. Once close enough, his breath hitched in his throat. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went to his knees on the cushion at her feet. 

“Good afternoon, Madam.”

“Good afternoon. Your punctuality is appreciated. What do you prefer to be called, darling?”

“Aziraphale please, Madam.”

“You are welcome to say no, however I am going to ask if I may shorten that, or if there is another name you have.”

“I do sincerely apologize, Madam, but I do not know I’d respond quickly enough to anything else. I’m willing to try Azira, if you like, but I ask your understanding if I am not used to it, please.”

“Understood. We will do what we need to, of course.” She picked up a sheet of paper and read over it as he waited. He knew this tactic, of course, he used it himself. It forced patience, as well as offered confidence that requests and limits had been reviewed before starting. “Standard traffic light system, correct?”

“Yes, Madam, thank you.”

“You are welcome, Aziraphale. However your request was rather specific and it is what I agreed to, and I’ll not abide by your intentionally addressing me incorrectly.”

Aziraphale swallowed thickly and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He gazed up at her and took in the woman’s sharp features and clear skin, dark lipstick and stern wardrobe, perfectly coiffed red hair. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked into the lenses of her dark sunglasses.

“Yes, Nanny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, friends. That end-line makes me so happy my cheeks hurt. 
> 
> I also love the Francis/Ashtoreth conversation, because I can hear it so clearly. Going back and forth between the 'real' grown-up voice, and the 'in front of the kids' voice. A skill that all parents, teachers, and every other person who has tried to have a conversation with an adult while a child is around, has mastered. So I can hear Crowley talking to Aziraphale in the "I understand you need a nanny" tone, and then the softer tone when talking to Warlock, and the same break of tone with Aziraphale and it gives me the giggles to 'hear' it :)
> 
> Thank you for your encouragement and comments!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	11. Aziraphale's Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale experiences the other side of a scene for the first time and thoroughly enjoys himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Safeword use (unwanted nickname), delayed/denied orgasm

**A few weeks after beginning work at the Dowlings, Part 2**

Aziraphale had never been on this side of a scene. He’d never felt the desire to be at anyone’s feet, excepting Crowley’s had the demon asked. He’d never felt to need to test it out. He’d had more than one client tell him over the years that he gave off an aura that almost compelled his partner to go to their knees. To beg for attention, to be permitted to please. He’d always felt privileged for it, not only that his partners had felt comfortable to tell him, but also that he was giving them precisely what they were hoping for. Aziraphale would smile in the knowledge that he was performing admirably, despite not having any first hand knowledge of what they were talking about.

Then, he met Nanny Ashtoreth. It was staggering how quickly his desires rearranged themselves to wrap around her red-polished little finger.

The angel had met a few Dominants over the years; when one has a reputation, one gets dinner party invites on occasion. They were just as varied in personality as any other human, but they all had a presence that refused to be ignored or disrespected. Aziraphale had found most of them delightful and kind. There was one particular woman who he had quite liked when they first met not too long ago. They seemed to have a number of the same interests outside of their intimate professions, and she had been a delightful conversation partner. They had seen each other a number of times at one event or another, but never anywhere else. However after seeing Crowley’s alter ego disguise, her face came into his mind like a lifeline.

He’d never been on the receiving end of a spanking before, but seeing Crowley dressed like that did make him desire to be. He’d overheard a number of the other staff making snide comments about the Nanny, and how she looked like a woman with a “side business”, but he’d not quite understood what they meant until he’d seen her. He’d seen and heard of role plays such as that, but hadn’t participated for obvious reasons, and now, he wanted to know what it felt like. He couldn’t ask Crowley; the one afternoon years ago aside, theirs was not that kind of friendship. In addition, he was sure that he would want more, and in their current positions, that would be dangerous. That didn’t stop the rather immediate series of imagination snapshots that went through his mind, prompting his impromptu trip back to the bookshop in search of contact information. 

And now he was here, in the process of scratching the itch, in the hopes that it would be enough. 

~~~~~

Aziraphale was instructed to undress, and the feeling of her eyes on him aroused him more than he’d anticipated. He blushed as he stepped back to her and knelt on the cushion, his erection not full, but definitely present. She asked him about any naughty transgressions over the previous week, and he admitted the first thing he could think of. 

“I nicked biscuits and hid them to snack between meals, Nanny.”

She looked at him in exaggerated surprise and disappointment and slowly shook her head back and forth as she spoke. “Oh, my goodness, Aziraphale. That wasn’t something a good boy would do, is it? I suppose you ought to have a spanking, naughty boy. Follow me, and over Nanny’s lap you go.” 

She stood from her chair and moved across the room. Due to their disparate heights, Nanny was seated on a low stool, and Aziraphale was on his knees, bent over and carefully laid over the petite woman’s lap. He’d never been spanked before, but he was beginning to understand the appeal. He closed his eyes and let himself fully relax against her, feeling the sharp cracks over his buttocks, and the shockwave and warm tingles moving over his testicles and cock. His backside was stinging pleasantly, although his erection rubbing on Nanny’s wool skirt wasn’t as enjoyable. 

His spanking ended, and Nanny pet him, crooning in her soft accent what a good boy he was and how happy and proud she was of him. Aziraphale went back to his knees, and she stood to remove her skirt, jacket, and blouse. She wore low heeled shoes, panties, stockings and suspenders, and a feminine yet sensible brassiere. She directed him to remove her panties and then how to pleasure her. He groaned as the heel of her shoe dug into the back of his shoulder as he licked her. She told him he was beautiful as he sucked on her clit. He whined high in his throat when she called him her good boy in a light Scottish brogue as she ground herself against his lips.

His breath hitched as she’d used him for her own pleasure, tied to the bed. She caressed his cheek as she climaxed. “Aziraphale, you are such a good boy for me.” 

Nanny tasked him with bringing her a cup of tea which he spilled a few drops of and he was bent over the bed for swats with a paddle. She spoke of her disappointment, and how high her expectations were, and wasn’t he naughty to spill on her clean carpet. She’d given his cock a tight squeeze when he’d warned her of his impending orgasm.

She instructed him to read to her from a book she’d brought as she sipped her tea. Aziraphale of course read flawlessly to make Nanny proud of him, if not a bit more breathy than usual on account of Nanny teasing his cock and bollocks with the toe of her shoe. “What a perfect angel you are.”

His eyes widened and his hips jerked, putting a breath of space between them. “Yellow.”

Nanny withdrew her foot immediately, put her tea down, and looked at him with calm gravitas. “What do you need, Aziraphale?”

“I would like that you not use that nickname, please, Nanny.”

“Of course, Aziraphale. Thank you for telling me.” She waited as he took a breath before looking up at her.

“Green.” She nodded and instructed him to continue his reading, promising a special treat if he did well. He received a Chocolate Round and one Harrods Shortbread for his excellent recitations.

“Thank you, Nanny.” He would have been surprised to know that he’d actually grinned at her, rather chuffed with his mid-scene snack.

“You’re welcome, my wee lamb. Now, I do have one more treat when you’ve finished, but more of a treat we can share. So, finish like a good boy and wash up, then come back here.”

Aziraphale did as she expected and when he returned, knelt in front of her, knees apart. She trailed the toe of her shoe up the inside of his thigh and his erection returned. “My dear, you are such a beautiful and sweet boy for me. I’d like to fuck you until you come, would you like that?”

Aziraphale groaned. “Yes, please. Thank you, Nanny.”

“I’d like to kneel you on that stool, over the bed, and fuck you with my special cock. Would you like that, handsome boy?”

His eyes fluttered. “Yes, I would, Nanny. Thank you.”

Aziraphale assisted her in adjusting straps, settling the strap-on, and asked if he could please suck on her before they moved to the bed. 

“Yes you may, but only for a moment, pet.” Nanny smiled down at him softly.

There was no reason for it at all. The angel knew it did nothing for her, any more than it did for him. He just wanted to look up at her with that weight on his tongue, filling his mouth. To both see her watching him and see his reflection in her sunglasses. He looked up her curved abdomen, over soft skin and dark pink nipples, the slight curve to her lips as she enjoyed the view presented to her. He bobbed his head, sucking gently, closing his eyes and letting out a soft whine as she reached down and ran her fingers through his curls.

“That’s enough, pet, over to the stool please.”

He bent over, resting his chest on the bed, eyes closed, humming and making low sounds as she applied lube to first him, and then herself. He inhaled sharply as she breached him, and took another deep breath as she held still for him. She ran her fingers down his back, cooing nonsense at him before she began to thrust. 

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled and shut as she gripped his hip, her other hand lightly trailing over any skin she could reach. Nanny was stunningly talented at this and he let himself stop thinking, and just enjoy the deep thrust and pull. He was speaking, thanking Nanny as she praised how lovely he looked taking her special cock so well. She encouraged him to thrust back onto her, slowly, and she murmured how graceful he was, how much she was enjoying watching him take and seek his own pleasure from her. How brilliant and clever, knowing just how to angle himself. And he kept up his breathy litany of gratitude.

“Nanny, please, may I please touch myself? May I come soon?”

“Oh yes, darling boy, you may, and then, you’ll be good for me as I ride you for my own, understood?”

“Yes, Nanny, thank you, Nanny.”

It took no time at all before his hand was slick and sticky with come and he continued to carefully stroke himself as Nanny’s thrusts became firmer as she fell into her own climax. 

Nanny rested over his back, her hands stroking over his shoulders and upper arms. She slid out of his body, and gave him a few minutes to recover as she sat on the bed close to his head, combing her fingers through his hair, bringing him back down.

She helped him clean up; actually gave him a bath which was both unexpected and delightful, before dressing him. She skipped a bath for herself, but did take a quick shower, and then allowed him to help her dress in return. He redid her hair, which had come loose. Then he once again went to his knees in front of her. They looked at each other for a long moment as they acknowledged the end of the scene.

“Thank you, Nanny.”

“You are very welcome, sweet boy.” She smiled, and then blinked slowly, nodding and giving a smile with a different feeling behind it. She stood and held out her hand to help him up. “Won’t you join me for tea, Aziraphale?”

~~~~~ 

They sat across from each other over a lovely light lunch which Stacia had brought and stashed in the small refrigerator when she’d arrived that morning. They decided to discuss the scene at the end of the afternoon, taking the time to relax and enjoy the small meal, moving on to casual conversation.

“I was very surprised to get your message, Aziraphale. I almost refused believing I was being set up as a joke.”

“I apologize for that, Stacia. I wasn’t sure how else to contact you other than, well, channels. I wasn’t exactly expecting to ever have need to request your services. However, as I’m sure you have ascertained, something came up, to turn the phrase, and I found myself rather driven.”

“I did get that impression, yes.” She offered him a friendly, knowing smirk. “You were, as I mentioned, very specific in your desires for the first half of your request.” 

Aziraphale blushed lightly. “Yes, I definitely was.”

“Now, if I may inquire to the second half of your ask? I agreed, of course, and am not backing out. I was just curious.”

“Yes, indeed. I will admit, it was that part which I feared would be the deal-breaker for you. I of course respect the difficulty of changing roles.” He finished his tea and set the cup aside. “Was there anything specific that concerned you?”

“I appreciate that, it has been … quite a while since I’ve submitted as part of work and not in a personal relationship with a curious partner. However if I would feel comfortable with anyone, it would be you. I have no fear that you’d attempt to lord this over me, and considering that you and I are the only ones who know about it, which I appreciate this not going through your contact, I don’t fear this getting out. You and I each have our reputations, of course.” Stacia lifted her teacup to him as she brought up their reputations. Also acknowledging that Aziraphale had specifically asked that if Stacia was found that she email him directly for him for this very reason. 

Stacia continued. “As far as being concerned? Not as such. I can appreciate the desire for something less intense, especially if you are less exploring a fantasy than expressing and bringing to life a hope that you feel is unavailable to you. Living vicariously through yourself, so to speak.” Stacia raised an eyebrow daring him to challenge her assessment. She was impressed when he did little more than blush, didn’t look ashamed or shocked at her insight.

“You’re not wrong, my dear. Do you have anything you’d like to avoid? Or a different name used?” 

“As a matter of fact, once it’s appropriate for your scene’s needs, I do prefer to be called Toni. It was the scene name I went by before, and will help.” Stacia had stood and turned away to get her bag and take out her own do’s and don’ts list, written specifically for this. She’d not needed one for many years. Aziraphale’s eyebrows had shot up at the name, but he was able to school his features before she turned back. He looked over her list, clarifying a couple of entries before nodding that he didn’t have any issues. 

“Were you wanting to continue immediately, Stacia, or take a longer intermission? I am comfortable with either option.” They’d agreed that this was a decision they’d make in the moment; since it was such an unusual circumstance, it needed to be played by ear.

She thought for a moment. “I think I’ll go downstairs for a quick walk around and be back in 10 minutes. Let me get into the proper mindset.”

“Perfect. I’d like to impress again, how much I truly appreciate your assistance and understanding.” He stood and saw her to the door. “I’ll see you shortly, Stacia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC that Aziraphale absolutely knows how to use most technology, but he prefers not to use it unless circumstances demand it. His communicating with Stacia would have fallen into that category. An amusing side effect to not using technology is that it drives Crowley crazy. Please also assume that as professionals, they would have already discussed and exchanged information regarding safe sex, and being medically clear, during their email correspondence. (This wasn't mentioned in previous chapters as it would have been a bit anachronistic. But would have been expected in the current time period.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	12. Aziraphale Enjoys Making Nanny Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's turn to take the Dominant role over Nanny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: multiple orgasms, being overwhelmed; breath play

**A Few weeks after starting work at the Dowlings, Part 3**

Aziraphale was relaxing, reading a book, the same that he’d begun earlier, when he heard a light knock. “Come in?”

Nanny reappeared, and came over to the cushion. “Hello, Sir. You asked to see me?”

“I did, Nanny. Thank you for coming.” He reached down and tipped her chin with his fingers. “I have noticed how hard you’ve been working, and I was hoping that just once, you’d allow someone to care for you for a short time.”

She looked confused. “Sir?”

“You deserve attention too, don’t you? You shouldn’t be defined by work alone.” Aziraphale looked at her kindly. “I’ll still have expectations, you will still call me Sir. But I believe you’ll find that things will be a bit different than our usual fare.”

Their scene included an assumed backstory that this was a common occurrence for them, however in a more stern and typical scene than what Aziraphale was going for now. He had seen Nanny Ashtoreth being stern and firm, straight-backed and disciplined. However, he’d also seen the softness around her eyes when playing with Warlock. Even as she wove her stories about crushing armies and evil powers, she was loving and gentle with him and that made Aziraphale want to do nothing so much as hold and cherish her. This was the other side of the coin that he needed from Stacia.

“I don’t understand, Sir. You pay attention to me already?”

“I do, my dear. But not as I have planned for you this time. May I call you Toni, my dear? Just for today?”

Toni relaxed slightly and smiled. “Yes, Sir, I- I’d like that.”

“Excellent.”

He began by undressing her. This was uncommon for Aziraphale, he usually preferred that his clients undress themselves, he enjoyed watching. However this once, he couldn’t and didn’t want to hold himself back. He caressed her skin as it was revealed, expressing his admiration for her softness. She was left in her stockings and suspenders, everything from jacket to shoes was gently laid aside. He led her to the center of the room and circled her, smoothing his hands over her.

“You are lovely, sweet woman. I am going to give you so much today. I want you to fall apart and break over me. I want to lick your tears as you are overwhelmed with sensation and pleasure. You’ll allow me, won’t you, Toni?” He stood behind her and removed her hairpins allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders. He combed his fingers through her wavy curls. He stroked her shoulders and down her back to rest on her hips and nuzzled his nose into her hair, smelling her sweet shampoo. “Won’t you allow me to enjoy you, thoroughly? Like my good, obedient girl?”

She was lightly shaking. Toni’s voice trembled. “Yes, Sir. I will.”

Aziraphale breathed deeply into her hair as his hands moved to cup her buttocks. “Yes, you will, sweet girl. And why is that?”

“Because you asked me to, Sir. You want it, and I am your good girl.” Toni whispered, her head falling back slightly to rest on his chest as he kissed her shoulder.

“Precisely.” He swept her hair aside and kissed her neck as he walked her to the bed. As he gently pressed her to bend over the bed, he kissed across her shoulder, moving his mouth down her spine until he was on his knees behind her. He nibbled and kissed over her hips and buttocks enjoying the shallow breathing sounds coming from Toni. He felt the tension in her thighs as she kept still. 

His hands roamed, tickling, squeezing, warming her legs and hips. Aziraphale took hold of her small hips and lifted slightly. “Go onto your toes, Toni. Yes, dear girl, just like that. Perfect. And hands here, please help me look at you.”

Toni did as she was told, her hands at the crease between her cheeks and her thighs, making a small gap. Aziraphale put his hands on her hips and laid compliments on her before he dipped his head and began licking her. 

She had not expected for him to lick into her backside and she let go, gripping the blankets with a loud exclamation. She was given a gentle rap on her backside and she brought her hands back into position quickly. Aziraphale pet and kissed the spot he’d tapped before bringing his attention back to his tongue. He licked and kissed her until her knees shook and then very slowly slid a single finger inside her cunt. Toni was warm and wet, and he had barely crooked his finger before she climaxed. He gentled his tongue, and thrust his finger into her, shallow and slow, as she came down. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Whatever for, sweet girl?”

“I didn’t ask permission to come, Sir. It caught me by surprise.” She looked at him as he stood to the side. He was running his hand over her back as he looked at her.

“Toni, I assure you, I plan on hearing and feeling you climax many times today, you are to relax and not hold back. Is that understood?”

She blinked up at him with a shy grin. “Yes, Sir. Thank you!”

“You deserve it. However, so do I. I deserve to enjoy you fully, don't you agree? Come with me. And hands behind your back, Toni.” He sat in the chair and kept her standing. Aziraphale wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of this particular position, and especially with Nanny Ashtoreth to inspire him. He nuzzled and mouthed over her breasts, licking and nibbling as he gripped her hip with one hand, the other running down her leg. He brought his fingers up her thigh and easily slid two fingers into her. He pulled out to tease around her, circling her clit before sliding into her again, giving her slow, deep thrusts. “I adore how soft your skin is, my dear. I want you to come like this. You have three minutes, do not disappoint me.”

Aziraphale didn’t increase his pace, but fairly quickly she was shaking with another orgasm. She gracefully slid to her knees and he rested her head on his thigh to pet through her hair as the aftershocks softened. “Well done, my good girl. Simply beautiful, I'm so proud of you.”

He stroked her hair until her breathing calmed and then put her back on her feet, standing before her. Another act he’d never permitted. “You will undress me, and then I want to feel your lips and tongue on my cock until I am ready to come, and I want to come on your beautiful breasts. I always enjoy seeing the art it creates.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

His clothes neatly hung or set aside, Aziraphale sat back down in the chair and cupped Toni’s cheek as she took the head of his cock in her mouth. “Oh, that is lovely. Wet and slow if you please, Toni.” 

Toni gave him a deep and wet blowjob, looking up at him as he cupped and tilted her chin. “Touch yourself, Toni. I want your fingers rubbing your little clit, sliding inside you. And you will come for me. When you’re ready to come, I want you to take me as deep into your mouth as you can. Let me feel your moans on my cock. Do you understand, my dear?”

Toni nodded and followed his directions as he began to comb his fingers through her hair. His intense gaze, seemingly studying and enjoying every part of her, helped bring her to orgasm, a slow build as he'd instructed and she brought him into her throat with ease. Aziraphale’s grip tightened at the sensation of her moaning around his cock, he hadn’t been expecting to be taken down to his pelvis and his hips jerked up into her mouth. “Oh, sweet girl, full of surprises.” 

He enjoyed a moment more, and as soon as she backed away for air, he pulled the hand she’d been using to pleasure herself to his face, and sucked her fingers into his mouth. She looked up at him and arched her back, displaying her breasts for him as he stroked himself to climax. He sat back in his chair and enjoyed the view afforded him; his spend trickling over her skin, a single drop falling from her nipple onto her thigh, the flush on her cheeks, her hitched breath, and her wide blown pupils. He appreciated the picture she presented and told her so, everything he was seeing and feeling, as well as what a good job she did for him.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Aziraphale looked down at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a playful smirk as he cleaned her chest with a soft cloth. “May I tell you the rest of my plan for today, my dear? I’d like you to fully understand that I meant it when I said I wanted to watch you break apart for me, and that I would lick your overwhelmed tears from your cheeks. Do you want to know, or do you prefer surprises, Toni?”

“I think … I think I’d like to know, Sir.” 

Aziraphale gave a deep, satisfied and anticipatory sigh and looked into her eyes intently. “I was hoping so. First, Toni, I will be holding you against this wall and licking you, sucking your clit, nibbling you, until you come. I’ll be carrying you to the bed, laying you down and wrapping your legs around my waist, and then over my shoulder as I thrust into you. I’ll stand at the side of the bed and bend you over, Toni, riding into your sweet, warm cunny from behind. And then, I’ll bring you back to the wall, sliding you down onto my cock and driving into you until I finally climax. Do you like my plan, Toni?”

Her eyes had gotten wide and her lips parted unconsciously, listening to his plan. She gave a squeak which shocked her out of her staring and she shook her head clear. “Yes, Sir, please, I do want that. Thank you, Sir.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear girl. Oh, and I may have forgotten to tell you, but you’ll be orgasming in each of those positions.” She looked at him in dubious surprise as he led her to the wall and he gave a small chuckle. “Don’t worry, my dear. That is a promise." He paused a moment, giving her a soft look as he placed her back to the wall, but not quite touching it. "Do you trust me, Toni?”

She was very confused by the question. If she didn’t she wouldn’t be here. But she nodded. “Yes, Sir. I trust you.”

“Good.” Aziraphale gently gripped her hips and lifted her straight up until he nudged her legs over his shoulders and placed a steadying hand in the middle of her chest pressing her firmly against the wall. Toni would never be able to deny, even to herself, that she shrieked in surprise, nervousness, shock. And then looked down at him. He was looking up at her with a smile and winked. “I never said which part of the wall I’d put you against, Toni.”

Her mouth was open and she nodded silently. Her head hit the wall as he bent his head to his task. Her feet beat a rhythm on his back and the muscles in her legs flexed against him as he slowly, and with great enjoyment, licked and sucked her, thrusting his tongue inside her as he rubbed her clit with his nose. She spared half a thought to being careful not to squeeze her thighs together, not wanting to hurt or asphyxiate him, she didn’t want to be dropped. She deliberately took his wrist and silently begged him to move his hand, pulling it up towards her throat before stopping and gently pressing. Aziraphale took the hint and gripped her carefully, cutting her breathing to a shallow minimum and letting go before repeating. She found herself coming swiftly after that. 

He carefully brought her down into his arms and he carried her to the bed, laid her down and climbed between her thighs. On finding her still generously slick, Aziraphale wasted no time in pinning her down, wrists above her head and sliding into her, thrusting firmly. Aziraphale was good as his word. He sang her praises and left no part of her untouched, completely enjoying her body. He would patiently and thoroughly bring her to climax, and then after riding her slowly down, would change position and start again, no less thorough in his attentions. She tried to thank him, she thought she was, but language had left her on the wall. Toni was groaning, gasping, keening. Her throat was beginning to hurt and her voice went hoarse; Aziraphale was wiping tears from her face.

He had applied a bit of lube before he bent her over the bed and slid back into her. Her climaxes were harder won now, but no less powerful. She climaxed again and instead of moving away, he carefully pulled her upright against his chest, a hand around her throat. 

“Toni, Toni … my perfect girl.” He put a foot on the stool and pulled her thigh over his leg, opening her, leaving her leg dangling as he thrust into her. “Come for me again, pet. I want to feel it again.” 

Toni’s breath was shallow as he restricted her. Her eyes rolled back and she held onto his arm as she experienced his deep and slow onslaught. Aziraphale was careful as he controlled her air, and brought his other hand down to barely graze her clit, knowing how sensitive it must be by now. Her hips jerked and her head shook back and forth as she came again, her breath crashing into her lungs as he released her throat. He gently slid out and gave a low, fond chuckle as he watched how her knees trembled. 

“My poor darling, come here.” Aziraphale turned her around and lifted her to wrap her legs around him and he brought her back to the wall. “Last one, I promise, one more for me. Be a good girl and come once more for me.”

He had a hand under her bottom to support her as he drove his cock into her. His other hand had her wrists pinned to the wall. He kissed and licked her arms, moving down to her throat and jaw, murmuring to her, encouraging her to climax for him again. She felt it build slowly, rolling through her, the tension causing her hips, thighs, and abdomen to tighten, flexing as the pressure was just shy of unbearable. Aziraphale began growling, snapping his hips into her and he brought his tongue up and over her cheek. “Oh, my good girl, come for me. Now.”

She had no more voice as she came again, feeling him lick over her other cheek as he grunted his own climax. 

Aziraphale brought Toni’s wrists to his chest, both of them breathing hard, and he delicately leaned against her, taking a moment to roll his hips, gently riding them both through the last fading tremors of their climaxes. As his breathing calmed, and she rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted, he pulled out and carried her over to the chair, cradling her on his lap as he crooned and whispered sweet praise and gratitude into her ear. Her performance, for being such a good girl for him. He kissed her wrists and hands, her temple and hair as he cuddled her gently. 

Once Toni stopped shaking and her breathing was deep and calm, he carried her to the bathroom and ran a bath. Aziraphale had never actually thought to run a full bath before, but he’d enjoyed his so much, he was definitely going to do so from now on. He spoke softly to her as he carefully washed her hair and bathed her before drying her and laying her on the bed under a fluffy blanket. 

“I’ll be only a couple minutes, my dear, I’d like to rinse as well. Can you be a good girl and wait here for me?” Toni nodded and watched him retreat to the bathroom. He barely took any time at all before he was back at her side, helping her up and dressing her. Toni whispered asking that her stockings and suspenders be left off, which considering the state of the stockings after all the orgasms and sweat, was completely understandable.

He brushed her hair, but at her request put it in a loose plait instead of the updo she’d worn as Nanny. Aziraphale then stepped away and dressed himself before bringing her over to the cushion. He sat in the chair. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She blinked up at him with a small, exhausted smile.

“You are welcome, Toni.” They took a few breaths, allowing themselves to end the scene.

“Shall we order takeaway for our conversation, Stacia? Only I am feeling a bit peckish.” Aziraphale looked down at her with a bright smile as he helped her to her feet and led her to the table.

“My stars, yes, please, Aziraphale. I am starving!” Stacia accepted the bottle of water he retrieved from the mini fridge in the room. With the help of Stacia's mobile, they looked for an acceptable restaurant that would deliver.

~~~~~

They sat at the table, Aziraphale tucking into his Lamb Naga and Stacia with her Vegetable Podina. With respect to the uniqueness of the situation, Aziraphale had even provided wine for their meal. Alcohol, as a rule, was not permitted in a usual scene by either of them, however they both agreed this wasn’t a usual scene.

“This is a delightful wine.” Stacia was sipping slowly and she gave him a smile.

Aziraphale accepted the compliment as he finished his own glass. “I’d offer you more, but I know that you’re wanting to drive home tonight. My offer does stand if you’ve changed your mind, my dear.”

“I appreciate that, but I do prefer to sleep at home.” Aziraphale had offered to reserve a separate room for her if she didn’t want to drive after. She didn’t live too far outside London, but even a short drive could have seemed a bit much after the day they had shared. Aziraphale was grateful for driving services at times like this. 

“Completely understandable.” he paused. “So, do you have any concerns or questions regarding the scenes?” 

This was a conversation that was standard, after every encounter he had, and he knew Stacia was the same. As he’d mentioned many times over the years to a number of confused partners, this was an essential part of the scene and in his opinion, anyone respectable in the Dominant role would agree. As they’d both agreed earlier, the fact that they were both Dominants as a rule shouldn’t negate the need for a good wrap-up.

“Not as such. I have questions around the scene, but nothing that happened during. Although, I … I have to give you kudos, Aziraphale. I have heard about you from a few of your former clients who have come to me later, but they truly didn’t do you justice. That, or I assumed they were exaggerating. I can only imagine how you are in a standard scene. Almost makes me want a spanking.” She winked with a grin as he smiled, almost self consciously.

“I appreciate your kindness, my dear. I just do what I feel is needed for each client.”

“Nevertheless, pretty sure if I’d had a Dom like you when I first started, it would have taken longer to move on myself. I don’t mind telling you, that was a hell of an experience.” Stacia paused to take a bite of her dish, and another sip. “It was a bit uncomfortable at first, which I was expecting and prepared for, so I am very grateful you brought my name into the scene early.”

“I did feel that it would be beneficial for you. As I’ve said, I can appreciate how discomfiting it must be.”

“What about you? Any concerns?” Aziraphale shook his head, and confirmed that he did not, so she continued. “Alright. So moving on, then. I have two questions for you. First, when is the last time you subbed?”

“For obvious reasons, I've never been asked this before, but I feel as though I should be embarrassed by this answer. Until today, I haven’t. I started taking on a Dominant role many years ago, by accident, as it were. At the time, there was no community to speak of, it occurred organically. Not to say I haven’t had partners who taught me one thing or another, but as far as an actual authority dynamic, no. I’m sure many people would believe me to be missing some kind of essential education in this regard.” 

Stacia watched as Aziraphale set to his meal again and shook her head. “Well, normally I’d agree. It isn’t unheard of, of course, but there is something to be said for understanding the other side of the scene. I can’t argue that you don’t appear to have suffered for it, nor anyone you’ve had a scene with.”

Aziraphale nodded with a mischievous grin. “I’ve not had any complaints.”

“No, I can’t imagine you have.” Stacia laughed as they finished their dinners. “Second question, and this is personal, but I have an odd feeling you need to talk about it.”

Aziraphale gave a look that was somehow both curious and resigned, knowing what was coming, but unsure of how it would be worded. He took a slow sip of his wine before gesturing that she should continue.

“What now? With your Nanny? They can’t be someone you don’t know, not to get a reaction like this.” She gave him a steady look as he sighed. “Who is she?”

“She is … complicated. She is an acquaintance of mine, we’ve known each other a very long time. We’ve had occasion to work in similar circles, but our working relationship shifted recently to more collaborative, and in closer proximity. I’ve admired her for many years, but something changed in her … demeanor and appearance that was … unexpected.” Aziraphale paused.

“To say the least.”

“As you say. I had a quite overwhelming response to her.” Aziraphale halted again, finishing his glass. “I don’t want there to be a misunderstanding. As I’ve said, I’ve always admired her, and I can't honestly remember how long I have been attracted to her. But while I have held back for a number of reasons over the years, there was something about this particular look that I felt I should work out of my system considering how closely we are working now. I can’t let anything deter me from my duties.”

“You don’t think that having had ‘a taste’ so to speak, that it would make it harder for you? Because I understand the game, Aziraphale. You weren’t necessarily pretending I _was_ her, but there was a proxy at play that may be difficult to separate when you come face to face with her again. Makes me wish we’d had this conversation beforehand.” Stacia bit her lip, concerned.

“Perhaps the first time I see her, which will be tomorrow at lunch. But I will very easily be able to remember who I was actually with. You may have been a proxy, but you weren’t a blank slate, my dear. I remember the name and face of every partner I’ve ever had, yours will not be erased.” Aziraphale looked at her seriously, not wanting her to be intimidated, but he wanted to make sure Stacia understood him. “I won’t go into details, but I am rather adept at compartmentalizing once given time. This will actually help me to do that.”

“Do you love her?”

Aziraphale blushed and for the first time since she’d met him, looked nervous. Almost even unsettled or flabbergasted by her question. Stacia waited patiently as she wondered to herself how he could talk about sexuality and whatnot so easily, but the first time feelings came into play, that wasn’t even around someone he’d _had_ sex with, and he lost all of his articulation. He looked up at the ceiling, uncomfortably, before looking back at her.

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that, I’m afraid. She is ... an agreeable conversationalist and working companion. But there are many reasons why I shouldn’t consider more than that.” His voice had gone soft in a way she'd not heard from him before. Stacia hadn’t even noticed him refill his glass before he was sipping again. “I’m sorry to disappoint you if you were looking for fun gossip.” 

“No, not gossip. Just someone to talk to, if you needed.” She looked around and took sudden note of the time. “I trust you’ll do what is best for you. As for what’s best for me, I’m afraid I must be going; it’s pretty late.”

Aziraphale stood and walked her to the door after she’d gathered her things. He handed her the book she’d brought. “An interesting selection, my dear. I trust you’ll be at the next dinner?”

Stacia looked slightly amused as The Divine Comedy was put into her bag. She affirmed that she would see him in a few months, before they gave small cheek kisses in farewell. Aziraphale turned and tidied the room a bit with a thought and stepped out to find a conveniently available taxi for a ride back to the bookshop to get some reading in before hiring a driver to go back to the Dowling’s in the morning.

~~~~~

“Have a good time away, Angel?” Crowley was in his standard style of uniform, sitting in the small cottage set aside for the groundskeeper, enjoying lunch with Aziraphale. The Dowlings, like all good politicians, made a show of being upstanding citizens, and that included Sunday morning services and lunch with other members of the church, which Crowley was contractually exempt from. The same exemption held true for other children’s birthday parties.

“I did, it was very productive, thank you.” Aziraphale was in his usual corporation as he enjoyed his modest lunch and tea; he did hate eating with Francis’ teeth. “How was Warlock?”

“Same as usual, he’s barely past being a toddler. Not much going on, really. Oh, I should warn you though, you may want to look at the side garden. We may have stomped around in it a bit.” The demon gave a mischievous grin.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look that was exasperated, understanding, and fond. “Of course you did. How much work have I got cut out for me?”

“Not much. A few flowers, a bit of mud. Tried to keep him to the weeds. It’ll still need to be troweled over.” Crowley waved away Aziraphale’s concern. 

“Well, perhaps this evening after he’s had dinner, I can bring him out to work on it. Even the Antichrist needs to learn to clean up his messes, after all. I can’t assume all those bones you tell him will be left in his wake aren’t going to need to be cleared away in some way.” 

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, maybe. Right, so any other plans we need to work out for this week?”

The angel and demon worked out their balancing schedule for the coming week before Crowley received a call that the family was home and Warlock needed her. Aziraphale saw her out and closed the door. He was a little warm, but he was definitely feeling much better about working with Crowley having met with Stacia and gotten a few things off his chest, as it were. Yes, things would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone wants to know, this was still a business transaction, and Aziraphale paid for both scenes. He did ask for special favors and rules that they would likely neither have allowed otherwise, but while they knew each other socially first, he did hire her services.
> 
> Only one more chapter left! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	13. Crowley Makes a Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A callback to First One is Free, from Aziraphale's point of view.

**Some untold time in the 21st century, after the events that were supposed to be Armageddon**

Aziraphale was standing at the counter, looking over paperwork regarding an upcoming auction, when Crowley opened the door and sauntered in. There was an extra bounce in his step as he looked around and nodded to himself, satisfied over the bookshop being empty. Aziraphale watched him come up to the counter and toss his credit card down on the auction listings. 

“And what is this for?”

“Well, I’ve no idea what your ‘nominal fee’ is, but I’m buying out your services for the rest of eternity, so may as well just keep the card.” Aziraphale looked up in surprise. He hadn’t really thought that Crowley would want to start that sort of relationship, let alone been so transparent about it. He saw a shadow of self-doubt cross the demon’s face.

Aziraphale picked up the card and turned it in his hands. “Well, normally payment comes at the end of a transaction, but as I find I don’t anticipate ever being willing to close this cheque out, I suppose we are at an impasse.”

“What’s that mean, then?” Crowley had started to turn in on himself protectively, already shoring up for rejection.

“I suppose, my dear, it’ll either always be free, or just never end.” Crowley’s gaze snapped up and looked at Aziraphale’s face, searching for any sign that this was a put on. He gave a small start as Aziraphale snapped and the sign on the door turned, the door locked. The demon swallowed as he met Aziraphale’s eyes, a tease and a challenge in his gaze, and an anticipatory smile on the angel’s lips. “I’ll be upstairs in five minutes, when the clock chimes. I expect you to be next to my bed, the same way I first found you, when I arrive.”

Aziraphale’s breath was taken at the bright smile that lit Crowley’s face, so very excited at how happy Crowley looked. He looked on, amused as the demon nearly ran up the stairs, confused when he suddenly stopped and came back. Aziraphale stilled as Crowley’s palms cradled his cheeks and his eyes caught a glimpse of Crowley’s tongue wetting his lips. Even seeing it coming, Aziraphale froze as Crowley’s lips pressed against his. In the space of seconds, everything in his mind shifted as he allowed himself to finally enjoy what he’d coveted for centuries. Crowley held him snugly, and let out a small whine as Aziraphale’s arms went around his neck and he felt fingers burying themselves in his hair. Aziraphale’s mouth opened, and his tongue flicked against Crowley’s mouth. Crowley’s lips parted, and Aziraphale took the opening as an invitation to deepen the kiss. 

Aziraphale hadn’t been kissed for 4500 years, and as sweet and caring as Inanna had been, his first kisses held no candle to the rush he felt with Crowley in his arms. Crowley’s lips were tentative and questioning, his tongue playful as they teased each other. He tasted of slightly burnt caramel with spices in, sweet enough to draw you in while hinting at danger, something that could burn. The sounds he made, barely audible high in his nose and deep in his throat, were a faint melody in Aziraphale’s ears. He felt Crowley’s hands, not moving away, but unable to be still, as though making sure Aziraphale was real. Aziraphale’s fingers combed and tangled in Crowley’s hair, finally getting to feel the thick, soft hair he’d admired for so long.

Aziraphale pulled back, took a deep breath, and glanced at the clock. “Oh dear.”

Crowley looked at him, eyebrows pinched in concern. A small sound of question escaping.

“You only have 2 minutes left, and my consequences can be intense.” Aziraphale looked up at him, taunting the demon with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Crowley groaned and tentatively rocked his hips into Aziraphale, showing off his erection a bit. “I’ll take my chances.” Despite his words, he started to back away, prepared to rush up the stairs. He came to a sudden halt as Aziraphale’s hand closed tightly in his hair. His eyes widened in surprise.

Aziraphale brought Crowley back to where their lips were almost touching, and licked his lips, grazing Crowley’s as he did. They looked into each other’s eyes, darkened with lust, soft with affection. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s waist, leading him to rut against him firmly. Crowley needed little encouragement, he made quiet whining sounds and rode into the angel’s hip. “Oh, darling, I was hoping you’d say that. The things I will do to you if you don’t follow my directions. Would you prefer to be spanked by hand, I wonder? Or a firm leather paddle? We will get to find out as soon as - ah … ”

The clock chimed and Crowley came in his pants. Aziraphale beamed at him, petting through his hair and whispering praise. Crowley’s knees went wobbly and Aziraphale caught him, lifting him in his arms and carrying him to the stairs as Crowley’s head lolled on his shoulder, blissed out.

“Oh, my dearest, I am going to have so much fun with you. I’ve been imagining things to do with you … for centuries.”

Crowley made a sound that sounded like joy, thanks, love, and surrender, and Aziraphale kissed his temple with a smile. 

“Pity we will have to start with a consequence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I am so excited to have finished this story, and I hope that it lived up to everyone's hopes and expectations. 
> 
> Special thanks again to [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena) who lent me her eyes and helped keep me sane :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and what you are hoping to see in future!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
>  [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
